Painful Payback
by onceuponabloodynight
Summary: Shikamaru has decided to make a sacrifice that hurt both him and Ino. But, it turns out that his sacrifice was put to waste and now, Shikamaru had to endure Ino's sacrificial decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello! 3rd week of ShikaIno month and their birthdays are coming up pretty soon! Yay! I am so excited!

Anyway, I hope you would all enjoy this! This is for all the ShikaIno shippers! :)

[added] So.. yeah... someone is beta-reading my stories at last! Give **OreosGoRawrEatMe **a big round of applause for being nice to me and accepting the beta-reader position for this story... believe me! She is so great! And her beta-reading skills is simply amazing!:)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It was only 3 am and Shikamaru was surprisingly wide awake. He smiled as he watched his girlfriend pace back and forth around the house. He really did love her; everything she did made him smile. She was his dream. They had been dating for more than a year now and half way through their relationship his girlfriend decided to move in with him. They had been sharing a house for more than six months now, and he never felt happier or luckier in his entire life.

"You lazy ass. Why won't you help me with these preparations instead of watching me comfortably in your seat?" she asked.

Shikamaru snorted, "Troublesome. You said it yourself. I'm sitting comfortably here in this seat watching a wonderful scene. Why would I want to move?"

She frowned, "Well…" she said struggling to find a reason. "Well, if you decide to move your idle bum, we'd be spending more quality time with each other." She reasoned hoping he would budge. He did and she smiled. Oh, how Shikamaru love that smile. He would do anything to see it over and over again.

"Alright, Ino, what can I do to help?" he asked.

Yes, Ino was his dream girl. He had loved Ino since they were little, but he wasn't her type. He figured pushing his luck on her would be too troublesome, so he stayed quiet. He stayed quiet when she was fawning over Sasuke, but he never liked the guy and made that clear to the whole world. When he thought the "Sasuke Era" was over, Sai came and he was again containing his jealousy inside him. The two dated but they did not last long. They found out that Sai was… let's just say Sai has other preferences. After Sai, a lot of people came in, dated her, made her laugh and made her cry, then they all got the hell out of her life. It was ticking him off, but she said she'll eventually find the right guy for her and soon the trial and error will end. So with all the events in her life, he and Choji stayed quiet. But everything has its end and when Shikamaru's rope of patience snapped, an awkward confession occurred.

_Ino had been ignoring him for days. It was because he said this new guy Ino was dating was just going to be the same as the other guys that only wanted her body. But Ino defended her boyfriend and even proved it to him when she showed a ring, indicating that her boyfriend had already proposed. Shikamaru was furious though he remained his calm composure._

_"How do you even know that he is just fooling me around? What do you know about relationships? You were never in one. Besides, you haven't even met him," Ino challenged._

_He answered, "Troublesome. I'm a boy. I know when another boy is just fooling someone. And if you're going to be mad when I honestly answer your queries, then why don't you just ask another person?"_

_"Wha- You're one of my best friends. I ought to know what you think of my future husband."_

_"Well then my opinion of him is that he just wants your body. Like all the other guys you have dated. Troublesome."_

_"He loves me!"_

_"Believe me. He'll ask for your body before marriage and once you give it to him, he won't even show up on the wedding date."_

_"He won't do that! He loves me!"_

_"Fine. Then go ahead, marry that guy. Be a fool again. But if he deceives you and I'm proven right, don't even think of crying to me." That was the last thing he said to her before he stormed off. Since then, Ino has been ignoring him. Today, Choji invited him to Yakiniku Q. What surprised him was that Ino was there with Choji._

_'Of course, Choji noticed the cold war going on between Ino and I and he wants us to reconcile. Sigh,' he thought as he walked towards their usual spot in the restaurant. Then he noticed Ino was teary-eyed and Choji was in his comforting stance. Ino looked up to him and stopped crying. She wiped her tears and Choji reluctantly let go of his embrace on her._

_"You didn't tell me you invited Shikamaru, Choji." She started._

_Choji guiltily scratched his head. "Oh… um… I have to order…um… our usual. I'll leave the two of you alone." Choji said, both Ino and Shikamaru protested but the bigger man left immediately after. It was followed by a deafening silence for no one said a word. They didn't know what to say, or rather how to say it._ _Well, they both knew what was on their minds; it was the matter of how to put it in words._

_Ino was the first to break the silence, "So… you won." Shikamaru looked confusedly at her, "I mean, you were right. He broke up with me last night, and it was only a few days before our wedding. He just wanted my body. Exactly as you said."_

_Shikamaru felt guilty and angry at the same time. He didn't really want her to marry the guy, but actually seeing her broken like this? He wished he had been wrong. "Troublesome."_

_"Scold me, Shikamaru. Tell me how stupid I am for not listening to you. I should have known. You're a genius; you're always right. Why didn't I listen to you? I am so stupid!"_

_"Ino…"_

_"I am not going to cry, Shikamaru. You told me not to cry in front of you if ever he broke up with me."_

_She said that but Shikamaru knew that all she wanted to do was cry. He slipped besides her and patted her back. "It's okay Ino. If you want, you can cry. I take back what I said. But… you know I am not really good in comforting people, right? That has always been Choji's job." After saying that, Ino started crying really loud. It was a good thing they were regular customers; the owner gave them a closed booth reserved only for the three of them._

_"Shikamaru!" She called as she grabbed Shikamaru's chuunin vest and started crying onto it._

_"What did he do to you?" he asked still patting her back._

_"He came to my house and asked me for a drink. He brought sake and told me we could share it. I became tipsy and he was drunk. He started taking advantage of me and I resisted. I ran away from him and went to my bedroom. He was furious. He followed me and angrily took my door down. Then he… he…" Ino explained. Shikamaru knew what was coming, and once again hoped he was wrong or else he could kill someone tonight._

_"He almost raped me. But when I swung at him to defend myself, I had injured him. Then he furiously walked away. He broke off the wedding and I was begging him not to. I said I was sorry, that I didn't mean to hurt him but he did not listen. And before he had even completely walked out the door, he told me that I would never find the right guy for me if I keep acting like a virgin when everyone knows I am slut." Ino whispered._

_Shikamaru embraced her tightly, his eyes glaring daggers at the window as if Ino's ex-boyfriend was there. He vowed he'd kill the guy. It was his job after all. Ever since boys started flocking around Ino and she began dating them and ending up with heartbreaks, Choji has become her comforter and Shikamaru was her avenger, though the latter was always not in her knowledge._

_He closed his eyes and allowed her to cry in his arms. His thoughts were running off on ways of how he would kill the guy, until he settled with the painful and slow way. Then his thoughts went to why couldn't Ino stop the trial and error dating system and just end up with him._

_"Why won't you just date me instead? That way you won't be hurt anymore and I don't have to suffer quietly anymore either." He said. As soon as he realized he said that out loud, he opened his eyes and stared at the woman who was staring back at him. He was hoping that she didn't hear him or that she would pretend that he did not say anything._

_"Do you really mean what you just said, Shikamaru?"_

_Nope, no way out. There was only one way out: confess. Two results of confessing: she feels the same or he'll be rejected. The first one was impossible so he thought of ways on how to react once Ino rejected him. Shikamaru already calculated his moves._

_"Shikamaru…"_

_"I love you, Ino. I don't know how, when, or why. I just love you. I know I told everyone about my plans for my future, but… somehow, I always knew it was never going to happen. You already altered my future the moment I saw you." Shikamaru almost wished that his life would end just for this embarrassing moment to be over soon. He knew he was going to be rejected, but after his confession Ino was just staring blankly at him._

_"Ino, you don't need to answer back. I know you don't feel the same way and-" he was cut off when Ino talked._

_"Who told you that?"_

_Shikamaru was shocked. He never saw this coming; now he needed to plan new moves. But of all the times to be mentally blocked, it chose to be today, at this hour, at this moment that Ino had indirectly admitted her feelings to him. So Shikamaru followed his gut._

_It was sweet and gentle. Her lips are so soft. It was like a dream. The kiss was so magical like in the movies Ino had forced him to watch with her. They broke the kiss only to breathe in some air then when they had enough air, they again joined their lips together in a passionate manner._

_"I hope I wasn't away for too long that both of you killed each other already." Choji joked as he entered the booth. He gasped when he saw Ino and Shikamaru lip locked. The couple quickly parted when they saw their big friend._

_"Sorry, bad timing. Just ignore me and continue doing what you are doing. Call me when both of you are ready." He said before closing the door. The couple looked at each other and laughed before continuing their kiss._

_After half an hour, they called Choji to join them only to find the rest of rookie 9 and team Guy outside their room. Apparently, Choji was so thrilled to learn that at last both his friends had came to good terms and ended up together that he invited the other teams to celebrate with them. They all had a great night, and Shikamaru had never been happier in his life._

"I think that's good." Ino remarked. Shikamaru smiled. Ever since they got together and lived together, Shikamaru became more sociable and friendly. Though still not as active as Ino, Choji or Naruto, Shikamaru has had a lighter aura around him.

"What do you think Hokage-sama wants to do with all these?"Ino said looking up to him.

"Let's just find out." He said as he grabbed her hand indicating they should go. Ino happily lead the way towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! :))**

I'm lazy... so I didn't name Ino's ex-boyfriend... sorry about that...

And yep... I think it will be longer than a one-shot... I think I can finish this this month..

[added]**Thank you OreosGoRawrEatMe! And thank you dear reader as well! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: Hello again everyone! Another chapter for today! I am so bad with summaries and thinking up tittles... so sorry... But this story has been bugging me since "Camouflage"...

Please enjoy, my dears!

**Disclaimer**: If I am the owner of Naruto... my OTPs would be together already... sigh...

* * *

It was 6 in the morning when they reached the Konoha plaza. Ino and Shikamaru had quickly blended with the crowd. Many shinobi and civilians alike were attending the meeting; seemed like everyone was curious as to why the Hokage would call everyone on a meeting.

"Shikamaru! Ino!" Choji called out. The big man gestured for them to go to his position. The couple quickly went towards him. The rest of Konoha 11 and Sai were with Choji.

"Hey, guys!" Ino greeted with a wide smile while Shikamaru nodded his head as a greeting. The others greeted back to them as well.

"What do you think this meeting is about, Shikamaru?" Lee asked. Shikamaru had been the head strategist since his father died so it was normal that the others would seek him out about the Hokage's decisions and activities.

"I don't know. Tsunade-sama has not discussed this with me or the elders."

"How about you, Naruto? Sakura? Do you guys have any idea?" Ino asked. Both shook their heads in answer. Suddenly, Tsunade came with Shizune and Tonton in tow.

"Citizens of Hidden Leaf, Shinobi and civilians alike; I know this meeting is so sudden that even most of my advisors weren't notified, but this is important." The people were now listening attentively to her.

"I have realized that our village has yet recovered from the devastations of the last war. I, along with the other Kages, decided that we will move our citizens out of the villages for the rebuilding of the whole village. Only the needed ones will stay here to help," she firmly announced. The crowd grew joyous. Shikamaru was contemplating the announcement.

"Shikamaru..." Ino called out. She had noticed that Shikamaru was spacing out. "Is there something wrong?"

Shikamaru snapped out of his trance, "No. Nothing's wrong, Ino." He assured her with a smile. Ino smiled back at him.

Tsunade's voice boomed again. "The kunoichis, please lead the civilians out as I plan the activities with the shinobi. I believed Ino has prepared the needed supplies for this event. Help her distribute it to everyone. Ino, lead them, will you?" Ino nodded.

"Alright, you heard the Hokage. Let's get going." Ino commanded. The kunoichis ushered the others towards Ino and Shikamaru's home. But before she moved out with the others, she turned herself towards Shikamaru.

"See you later, Shika-kun!" And she pecked his cheek before trotting happily with the others.

As the male shinobis waited for the Hokage to speak, Shikamaru never left his sight on Ino even after she was out of sight. Then, right before the Hokage spoke, he started to murmur.

"What did you say, Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked.

"I said you were lying." The shinobi who were present were shocked at the usual laid-back strategist. Shikamaru seemed tense, his posture stiff.

"Shikamaru..." Choji said silently reprimanding and understanding his best friend.

Shikamaru turned his face towards his the Hokage. "You were lying when you said the village was going to be reconstructed. There was something more to it, wasn't it?"

Tsunade sighed, "You are indeed a genius, Shikamaru. But how did you know?"

"Simple. The village has just been reconstructed two weeks ago; there is nothing wrong with the village. I was there when Konoha was reopened again, and I was also there when you were planning the reconstruction system. You even said it was better than it was before it was destroyed."

Tsunade sighed again. Everyone was just confused.

"Wait... if Tsunade-sama was lying... then what is the real reason that we are moving out?" Kiba asked.

"Or... we're not really going anywhere? Is this just a prank, baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed again, "It's not we, Naruto, Kiba. Just... them."

"But what does it mean, Hokage-sama?" Lee asked.

"Other villages have been forming a rebellion against the Allied Shinobi Forces. All the kage of ASF have decided to withdraw the civilians from the villages to protect them from the waging war. All the kunoichi and some shinobi will be going with the citizens. Shinobi and their leaders will stay behind to protect the village until it is assured that the villages are safe to be lived in."

"Who will stay here, though?" Neji asked.

"Chunnin, Jounin, special Jounin and ANBU will stay here... those Genin, except for Naruto and Sasuke, will be going with the citizens. We will all meet up at the Nara clan household and the leaving parties will depart through the Nara deer farms. Genins who are here will lead the others out." Uproar from the genin started to arise.

"But we want to fight and protect the village too." Konohamaru protested, voicing the opinion of most of the genin population.

"And you will. You will be protecting the village by protecting its citizens. Those people need you." Tsunade said, softening her voice. A deafening silence followed and a grave aura had circulated the shinobis.

"They'll be safe there, right?" Shikamaru suddenly asked startling the crowd. His gaze was focused in the general direction where Ino went off. Tsunade nodded.

"When will they leave?"

"Tonight."

"Can... can I... can I take the day off?"

"What are you thinking, Shikamaru?"

"I... I just want to spend the day with Ino. I... we... we don't know if we're ever coming back. I... I just want to spend the rest of the day with her; to spend the days remaining in my life if I ever would not make it back home, back to her."

"Shikamaru... you're only going to make things more painful for you and for her."

Shikamaru shifted his sight towards Tsunade, his eyes were piercing and pleading. "Can I just show her how precious she is to me for the last time, Tsunade-sama?"

Silence. The crowd was feeling the tension. Shikamaru and Tsunade were locked in a silent argument. Their eyes were the only ones speaking what was on their minds.

Suddenly, Ino burst in and the whole room looked at her except Tsunade and Shikamaru.

"Tsunade-sama, we have distributed every-" she noticed the tension in the room. The crowd was shifting gazes from her to the two people interlocked in a silent war.

"Please... Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru quietly pleaded again. Ino, hearing her boyfriend plead which was rare, quickly went to him and hugged him, hoping that she could ease his stiff posture and wondering what could her beloved be pleading about.

Tsundae sighed, "Okay, Shikamaru. But you only have until 8 in the evening."

Shikamaru bowed, "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." He then turned and smiled at his confused girlfriend.

"Come, Ino." And he pulled her out of the room.

"I hope he knows what he is doing." Tsunade said as she watched the couple go. Then she turned to the others, "Go and prepare." And sadly added, "Or you can also do what Shikamaru is doing."

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading! Please review... :)

So... I will try to update as often as I can because my goal now is to finish this before this month ends...

I have also come to conclusion that I have written two short, fluffy ShikaIno stories to prepare myself from this dramatic chapter-fic one... gwarsh! I really hope I can end this this week so I get to write another happy and romantic one... :)

**PS: **This is edited by OreosGoRawrEatMe... :) Isn't she amazing? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello everyone!**

****If you're asking me why some lines are familiar... that is because my inspiration for this story is the movie "If Only"... It's my favorite movie! :)) Then I saw a video... an "If Only" trailer parody that features Shikamaru and Ino and it hit me! Check it out! It's actually so good! here... watch?v=kRv48fq_jx0 ...

**Disclaimer: **If I own Naruto... Neji is alive.. Shikaku and Inoichi are still alive and chapter 647 is not happening... yep... but I am not so no...

* * *

Shikamaru lead Ino into the barbeque shop team 10 always visits. He ordered for the both of them. While waiting Shikamaru looked at the only clock in the store, 7:30, there's still some time. He gazed at Ino and watched her coy around. Ino feeling someone intensely staring at her, look up to see Shikamaru deeply gazing at her.

"What's wrong Shika-kun? Is there something on my face?"

"No. Nothing. Actually, you look very attractive. Have I ever told you that you are so beautiful?" Ino laughed; oh! How Shikamaru loved that laugh? He'll do anything to hear it again. That laugh he would surely miss.

"Yes. You tell me that every day, every chance you can get. I still can't believe you're not lazy enough to say your opinion of me and how you love me."

Shikamaru blushed, "Troublesome. You don't believe me, do you?"

"No! Of course I believe you. It's just that you would willingly move your lazy bum and do something romantic."

"Tch. Troublesome. Well, as troublesome as you are, you deserve to know that you're beautiful, that I love you and you're my everything every day. Why are you questioning it? Do you want me to stop?"

"No... Actually... I... I love it Shika!" Ino said blushing madly. There was a comfortable silence; just the two of them smiling at each other.

"Ino... can you answer me honestly?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino felt sudden nervousness. "Of course Shika-kun! You know I always say what's on my mind. Just tell me what it is already. I get so nervous I'm thinking bad thoughts!"

Shikamaru laughed, "Don't worry. It's just a simple question."

"Then spit it out. You're killing me with all these suspense."

Shikamaru softly chuckled again then when he stopped he seriously asked, "If you know you're already running out of time, what will you do?"

Ino was confused, "Running out of time? Like a deadline or being late? Or is it like you have no time?"

"Like you know that you'll be gone for a very long time?"

"Oh? Like the missions?"

"Yes! Exactly! What would you do?"

Ino smiled, "Uhhmmm.. What I would do? Let's see... I'll go and have a house party with Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. Then we'll go shopping! I'll buy all the clothes I want and bags and… SHOES!" Shikamaru smiled.

Ino then seriously spoke as she stared at him, "It's an easy question that requires a no-brainer answer. It doesn't really need to take a genius to guess." She smiled at him, "I'd spend it with you."

"That's it?"

"Yes. That's all it takes. Simple conversations with you, just cuddling or watching movies or listening to songs, or just lying on a grass watching clouds, everything as long as we're together. Because as long as I'm with you, everything is special, everything is magical. And I know I won't regret even a single second I spend with you. " Shikamaru took her hands and place it on his lips. "How about you?" Ino asked.

"Same as yours."

"You lazy bum! Think an answer of your own and don't copy mine!" Ino said while playfully smacking his hands away from hers. He caught them again and kissed them.

"Are you sure that's it?"

Ino shyly smiled at him, "You know what I want." And Shikamaru does.

Since the time Ino moved in with him she had shown how much she love him, to the point where she even offer herself to him. But Shikamaru vowed that he will never take advantage of Ino even if she offered it herself, not until they are married. Gradually, Ino stopped insisting her body to him and just showered him her love in a different manner. But now, now that Ino asked for it, Shikamaru don't even have to think twice. He'll give it to her but he will not break his promise. His mind was set, and he knows he would never regret it.

"This is such a nice breakfast, isn't it Shika-kun?" Ino said trying to break the silence.

"Yes... are you done?" He asked. Ino nodded and he added. "Let's go to the marketplace. I think you'll need new stuffs to bring with you. We don't know until when this reconstruction going to end."

Ino smiled and she quickly stood up. She dragged Shikamaru out of the restaurant and into the busy streets of Konoha. As usual, Ino goes from one store to the other.

It's already 10 and Ino still babbled and fawned over the clothes, bags, shoes and other stuffs she took interest in. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at a dress in a boutique. She was so caught off with the dress that she didn't even notice Shikamaru, who holds a tower of boxes and paper bags, place his self next to her.

"You like it?" He asked.

Ino quickly denied, "Nah... I don't think I'm going to use it anyway."

"But do you like it?"

She reluctantly nodded, "Yes. It's just so beautiful."

"Then why don't you try it?" Shikamaru pushed the struggling Ino inside the boutique.

"What can I do for you?" One of the employees asked.

"I want her to try that dress." Shikamaru said pointing to the dress Ino had been looking at. Ino looked at Shikamaru in surprise.

"That wedding dress? Okay, sir." And the worker smiled happily, "The two of you look so good together. I hope you'll have happy marriage."

"Oh! No! No... We're not getting married." Ino denied, still struggling to get out of the boutique but Shikamaru was blocking her way out.

"You're not?" The employee asked, surprise at the revelation. She looked back and forth from Ino to Shikamaru.

"I'll leave her here. Make sure she'll try that dress out." Shikamaru said, dismissing Ino's denial and the employee's question.

"Shikamaru!" Ino harshly whispered, "We don't need that and we don't have money to buy that. I don't want to get embarrassed if I try it out when we're not going to buy it anyway. And to top it all off, we're the only ones in this boutique and you're even leaving me."

"Who told you that? You and I have enough earnings from all the missions we took. Just try it."

"But-" Ino tried protesting but Sikamaru started to back away from her and let the worker lead her away.

"Shikamaru…" She called out as the employee ushered her to the dressing room. She was never leaving her sights on him and Shikamaru almost chuckled at the pleading look she was giving her. It's her please-don't-leave-me-here look that always got Shikamaru but right now he just had to endure it.

As the strategist made his way out he said, "Oh! And give her some matching shoes and jewellery or anything she wants. I don't care about the price. I'll pay you when I get back."

Shikamaru got out of the boutique, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He now needs some help and he knows just who to call.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: HELLO! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...

* * *

Shikamaru walked out of the Hokage tower with a sly smile. Of course everyone is busy preparing for the "reconstruction" but Shikamaru had managed to secure the appointment he needed.

He walked towards his mother's home. He was reluctant to move out of his parent's house but he has to. He just can't bear the sadness and fear in his mother's eyes whenever he would say that he's going to leave for a mission. But now, he needs to see her.

Yoshino quickly hugged her son the moment she realized it was her only child outside their doorstep. She ushered him in.

"Shikamaru... it'a been a long time." Yoshino said.

"It has only been a week since I last visited you, three days actually." Shikamaru said. No matter how troublesome his mother is, he adores her. For him, she is the epitome of strength. Yes, she had been depressed when she lost her husband but Yoshino moved on quicker than Shikamaru had expected or Shikamaru, himself. He knows she can brave herself to any wreckage, but this visit is for both of them. No, actually it's for him, for his sanity.

"What brings you here?" She said as she placed a cup of tea in front of Shikamaru.

"Troublesome. Is it wrong for me to visit you?"

"No... But I know you. And I know something is troubling you." They were silent then Shikamaru answered reluctantly.

"Mom, if you were given a limited time to spend with someone special to you, for example dad," he ignored it when she winced, "what will you do?"

"Easy. I'll spend it with him. Whatever we do won't really matter as long as I'm with him." Shikamaru laughed. "What's funny?"

"That's the same answer I get from someone." Then Yoshino laughed when she realized who it is Shikamaru is talking about. Then there was a comfortable silence.

"Mom... I want to do the same too." Yoshino touched her son's hand.

"Then I'll support you." She said, understanding full well what he is saying. "Is there something I can do to help?"

Shikamaru smiled, "Yes. Go to the boutique at the marketplace. She's there and she needs you."

After the war, Ino had been a frequent visitor in the Nara household. Ino was helping some the members of Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka clan in recovering from trauma along with a few medic-nin. When her mother died shortly after her father, Yoshino acted as her mother and they grew really close. When Yoshino found out his son is dating the young Yamanaka, she was ecstatic as she had always wanted Ino as her own. And now that the mind-jutsu user needs her, Yoshino would be there for her.

She smiled, "I hope your father is with us. I am sure he will be very proud of you. I think Ino's mom will be happy for the both of you too. I just don't know about Inoichi, he's too protective of her." The mother and son shared a hearty laugh before Shikamaru left.

Shikamaru immediately went to Konoha Hospital where Sakura also manages under Shizune and Tsunade's guidance. The hospital was busy preparing the medicines and apparatus they'll need on their temporary leave. Shikamaru found Sakura with Naruto and Hinata.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto called. "Why are you here? Where's Ino?"

"Hokage tower, 3 in the afternoon, sharp. Tell the rest of Konoha 11 and Sai... except Ino." Naruto and Hinata looked confused but Sakura grinned widely.

"Finally, huh, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru sheepishly grinned.

"Just go there and wear something formal, nice and white."

"You can count us in." Sakura said. Shikamaru went outside but not before he heard their conversation.

"What was that?" Naruto innocently asked.

"Just do what he says. You two leave and tell the others what he said." Sakura said.

"Hokage Tower, 3 pm. Wear something formal and white." Hinata loudly rehearsed what she was going to say.

"Wait... why would we go-" Then Shikamaru heard a groan. And a hushed murmur. He heard Hinata gasped and Naruto loudly cursed. Shikamaru chuckled. He was looking around for his best friend, when there was a sudden tap in his shoulder.

"Ei, what is it you said that flushed Hinata so much and made Naruto so excited?" Choji asked, Shikamaru grinned.

"You'll find out soon. I was hoping it would be grander but I don't think I'll have the luxury to do that."

"What are you actually thinking Shikamaru?"

"I'll give her what she wants."

"What SHE wants?" Choji asked, emphasizing the word she. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome. I mean what I want, what I need. Happy?" Choji smirked.

"Very. Congratulations Shikamaru!" Shikamaru sighed. "You haven't told her, don't you?"

"No... I... I don't know how to tell her. I'm such a coward." Choji patted his friend.

"You know... you should get home and get this event over soon. You need more time with her." Choji said as he pushed Shikamaru towards the direction of his home before going to his own.

At home, Shikamaru got more nervous. He was wearing the tuxedo Ino had brought for him, in case he'll need something formal in his ambassadorship to other nations. He never used it but now he thanked the heavens that Ino had given him this suit, or else he would have to face everyone on this special day wearing his usual flak jacket and turtle neck.

He quickly went outside. 2:40. He mentally checked everything they needed. The flowers? The Yamanaka clan have already made it. The afterward venue? Reserved a catering service in their favorite barbeque shop and the ramen shop, not classy but that can do. Vistors? Check. The papers? Check. The rings? He touched his pockets and sighed in relief as he felt the box inside. Now all that is left is the bride.

Shikamaru paced nervously as he reached the Hokage Tower. His friends were all there, the Hokage was also there along with some ANBU, Shizune, Kakashi and Guy. Now, where are his mom and Ino?

He looked at the clock again. 2:58. Where are they? Suddenly there was a gushing and gasping out of awe. Shikamaru saw what they were fawning about and understood why they were like that.

There at the front door stood the most magnificent goddess Shikamaru had ever seen. He gulped. She looks so damn lovely. His mother was beside her, smiling at her son's reaction. The goddess hurriedly went to him with Yoshino following closely, trying to guide her way and to help her not to trip.

"Wow! Is that Ino?" Choji asked.

"Ino... you look so beautiful." Hinata timidly complimented.

"Whoah! Wait... Ino-pig... you look stunning today!" Sakura said with a grin. The others stared at her in amazement.

"Sorry, we're late. Ino here doesn't want to get out of the dressing room." Yoshino said with a laugh. The other people there laughed too.

Ino went to Shikamaru and harshly whispered, "What the going on Shikamaru?!"

Sakura who heard her, said, "Well, well, Ino-pig... you may look like a goddess but your mouth still blabber like a witch!"

"Shut up Forehead!" Shikamaru embraced Ino to calm her down. She relaxed when she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Just come and see for yourself..." Shikamaru said. He let the others go inside first before he lead Ino to the Hokage's office.

Inside, there were the Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka Clan. and held Shikamaru's arms tightly.

"Shika... what's this? Why is everyone here?"

"Not really everyone... a few Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka members, some friends and senseis, that's all. I know you like a much grand wedding but we can do that when we get back from the reconstruction of Konoha." Ino can't help it. She cried.

"Ino... if you don't want to do this we can just tell the Hokage."

"Baka! Of course we're doing this. I've been waiting for this moment all my life." So she went and led Shikamaru to Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled at them. The ceremony began and everyone was joyous. When the words "You are now pronounced husband and wife", Shikamaru never felt so happy in his entire life. It made him complete. The audience and the newly-wedded couple went straight to the Nara estate where the whole Konoha is. They all are already eating. The newly arrived ones, dashed and excitedly went to join them.

"I thought this isn't a grand wedding. Why is everyone here?" Ino asked. They were a little behind everyone.

Shikamaru chuckled, "Our departure is going to start here in the Nara farm. I just thought a little festivity won't hurt. Besides, this is the happiest day of my life, might as well share it."

"Shika... you don't have to do this."

"I don't have to but I want to. I'll give only the best for you because that's what you deserve." Ino cried again.

"Troublesome. Please don't cry. You're going to smear your make-up." Ino laughed.

"Whose fault is it anyway?" Shikamaru wiped Ino's tears away before tying her to a tight embrace.

"Oh God! You look so beautiful Ino!" He exclaimed. Ino laughed again.

"And you look dashing." She seductively whispered. Shikamaru quickly dived in for a quick kiss.

"I know you two just got married... but can you not just do that? It makes me lose my appetite." Choji said. The other boys are staring at the two in complete disgust.

"Bleh!" Naruto commented, he faked a gaging sound.

Kiba laughed like a maniac then grinned like a pervert, "Just go find a room." The couple blushed.

"Oh! Look! You made them blush Kiba!" Tenten teased. The others laughed.

"Oh, please.. Don't embarrass Shikamaru-san and Ino-chan..." Hinata tried to compensate as Sakura pushed the couple inside the house.

"Go have fun Shikamaru!" Naruto and Kiba cheered in unison. The others laughed again.

"Maybe Ino would be the one in command because Shikamaru is just too darn lazy." Choji joked.

"Or maybe Shikamaru had some kind of energy only reserved to these kind of events." Sai added. They all laughed again.

"Okay, who wants to bet?" Naruto shouted. Sakura smacked her again on his head while Sasuke muttered "Dobe." Hinata quickly went to aid the blond guy.

"You guys should really stop teasing them. They're red already. They might pass out even before the fun part." Sakura said, all of them burst out laughing again.

"Just don't mind them." Shikamaru said trying to distract Ino. He closed the door but not before he heard the wild cheering outside. Ino smiled shyly at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to plant kisses all over his face.

"I love you, Shika-kun. I am very happy you made me Mrs. Shikamaru Nara today." She murmured in his ears as she pressed her face to his chest and closed any distance between them.

Shikamaru whispered, "I am very happy too my Mrs. Nara." Then he smiled and grabbed Ino's chin to make her look at him. He then dived in and engaged her into a deep and passionate lip lock.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: **So yeah.. you might have noticed the rating changed. That is because there is a smut here. I don't know if it's explicit enough to work on your imaginations but all I know is that it is disturbing and awkward for me. This is the first time I'll write a full blown love scene... don't even know if it's really full blown...

Anyway... it's past twelve here so **Happy Birthday Ino!** But to some it would still be 22 so **Happy Birthday Shikamaru!** This is my birthday treat for both of them and for all the ShikaIno shippers or just fans of Ino and Shikamaru, individually who are reading this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru opened his eyes. His brown orbs met the numbers; 6:47. He groaned and shut his eyes again but let his hands roam to search for Ino. Shikamaru quickly opened his eyes again and look around when he realized Ino wasn't beside him.

He felt panic washing over him until he heard a soft humming and a rushing of water from the bathroom. He sighed in relief. Then he smirked as the memories flooded his mind. His smirk grew wide when an idea struck him. Clad only with nothing, Shikamaru trudge towards the direction of the bathroom.

Ino kept humming a happy tune. She was smiling as the water kept flowing on her body. She began to blush when memories came to her again.

_Ino never knew not even thought that there would be a thing Shikamaru won't be too lazy to do. She had always imagined he would just lay there on their honeymoon and let her do the work but she was wrong. Actually, Shikamaru is very aggressive when it comes to bed._

_She didn't even notice it when her clothes were ripped off her body or when did Shikamaru, fully naked, got on the top of her. All she knew is that his passionate and wet kisses that he showered her are intoxicating._

_When he first entered her, she screamed his name really loud that she thought everyone outside their home would hear. Luckily, she heard, though not very clear as she was currently caught up with Shikamaru kissing her to lessen the volume of her screams, the noises of the crowd._

_It was painful, very painful but she never wanted him to stop. So when Shikamaru stopped thrusting his self to her, she groaned in frustration. Shikamaru chuckled._

_"I thought you wanted me to stop." Shikamaru said. Ino kissed him hungrily as an answer._

_"Oh please... just continue Shikamaru. If you won't I'll really go crazy." She begged as she planted his neck with her kisses. He kept moaning._

_Shikamaru was reluctant at first but with Ino's encouraging kisses, he continued. Soon the pain was erased and all they had was pleasure. Ino never felt so happy as they both reached the climax. Shikamaru kept his place on the top of her and hugged her tightly; his sex still inside her._

_"I love you very much Ino." He said as he worked again for another round of passion._

"He owns me. He marked me already. I only belong to him." She said to herself. Her eyes were still closed as she thought back of the events one more time.

"Yes. You're only mine." Ino's eyes quickly opened. Strong and muscular arms wrapped around her small figure.

"Shikamaru..." she breathlessly whispered. She can feel the bulge in his lower half pressing against her bum. She was getting turned on, she knew what would happen next.

"I love you Ino." He said again for nth time today. "And I want you."

"Then take me to bed. NOW." She commanded urgently.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue. "Nuh uh... I think you look beautiful being wet and all." Ino blushed. Shikamaru then pushed Ino to the wall. His hands were exploring her body while his tongue continously licked her earlobe.

When his hands found its destination, her breast; he bit her ears. Ino gasped and looked at her husband. Shikamaru quickly caught her lips and he wrestled his tongue with hers. One of his hands then tried to further implore her body, until it reached her most vulnerable part. She moaned as he continued to kiss her while his hands are busy with her body; his one hand caressing her breast, sometimes teasing her nipples while the other thrusted in and out of her sex.

It got more steamy when he turned her to face him. He to her eyes and Ino can't help but blush as his eyes roam around her body, admiring her beauty. He again stared at her and lead both her arms to hang on his shoulders. His sex entered hers again. His lips slowly sliding down to her neck and further down to her chest. Ino moaned again in pleasure as Shikamaru licked and suck her nipples. His hands were also sliding down to her bum. His one hand grabbed her it while the other slid down to catch her legs. He lifted both her legs up and squeezed her more to the wall.

Moans of pleasure and excitement escaped their lips. It was a heated and passionate lovemaking that even the continues flow of the shower and the water that drips to their bodies can't cool the aura between them.

Shikamaru stared piercingly to Ino. His smile had never left his face for the whole day. He hugged her again.

"You're mine Ino. You belong to me."

And he kissed her again.

"Yes. Yes. Shikamaru, I belong only to you." Ino said, still out of breath.

"I'm yours, all yours. I love you Shikamaru."

"I love you more Ino." And he kissed her again. "And no matter what happens, no matter what I do, that will never change."

Ino looked at her, her smile still intact, "You know what? I never knew you had this side of you."

"What side?" Shikamaru asked, confused as to what Ino was saying.

"This side." She said, "This protective and possessive side. This romantic and sweet side. This aggressive side. For a day, I sure learned a lot about you today than I had in years. I feel so loved." They laughed.

"Ino..." he said caressing her face. "I love you so much."

"And I love you too." She laughed again. "What's wrong with you? You've been saying that the whole day. Are you sick? Or are you going anywhere and won't be coming back? Don't tell me you're dying." Ino laughed, Shikamaru sadly smiled. Ino realized she was the only one laughing.

"What's wrong Shika-kun?" Sh le worriedly asked.

"Nothing." Then he separated his self from her. "Care if I joined your bath time?" He smiled. She smiled too but naughtily.

"Of course. I'll brush your back for you and massage you." Of course they showering together would be incomplete without kisses and other sweet nothings. They even helped each other get dressed.

"Hey, Shika-kun! I still have some things I need to sort. Go before me. Tsunade-sama might be announcing something." Ino said. Shikamaru walked out of the door. He was greeted by Konoha 11.

"So, how's the honeymoon?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru shrugged but he can't help it, he grinned. The group teased the young Nara. But they were quickly interrupted when Tsunade asked the kunoichis to help with the preparation if their departure.

"So have you told her?" Choji asked when they were alone.

Shikamaru solemnly answered, "No."

"Shikamaru, when are you planning to tell her?"

"I don't know."

"You won't tell her." Choji asked managing to interpret his short answers. Shikamaru nodded. "Bit she deserves to know."

"I know. I know Choji." He took a deep breath. "It's just so hard to tell her. Especially when I see her smiling face directed to me. I can't. I just can't."

"But Shika-"

"If I tell her, she would be in agony. If I tell her she would surely not let go of me. And I'm scared. I'm so darn scared that if she asked me to go with her, I'll abandon my duties and do as she say. Or worse, she'll ask to stay here with me and I would only put her to danger."

Silence reigned over the best buddies. Choji could feel his best friend's heart torn and ripped and crushed. And he understood him.

"You know that if you don't tell her she would hate you, right?" Choji asked, breaking the silence.

"I... I don't care. As long as she's safe." He sighed, "But I really hope she'll understand. She'll understand that every decision I make, every move I do, it's all for her. I know she'll understand. I know." Choji sighed.

"Shikamaru! Choji! What are you guys still doing? They are now boarding the ship just across this farm. Come on! You're the only ones left here." Ino called. Both Shikamaru and Choji followed the blond.

They arrived just in time to see the genins and kunoichi ushering the civilians aboard.

"Sakura!" Ino called. Sakura was already at the platform that abridges the dock and the ship.

"Hey Ino! Come aboard or you'll be left there!"

"Where are the men going to ride? I don't think the whole Konoha will fit inside the ship."

"I don't know. Maybe Lady Tsunade would send another ship for them."

"And why is the ship so protected? Even the supposed open space is covered in glass."

"I don't know, okay Ino-pig? Just come aboard!"

"Okay.. okay..." Ino said then he turned her attention back to her husband.

"I'll just go ride the other boat." Shikamaru said.

"Oh no you're not. We are as one. So wherever one goes, the other follows." Ino said as he pulled Shikamaru to the platform. She missed the glare Tsunade had sent towards Shikamaru.

Ino continued to pull Shikamaru to the ship. Shikamaru just let her. When they were inside, Ino was greeted by her girl friends about her honeymoon. She didn't notice Shikamaru slowly backing away from her, from them and out of the ship.

"Shikamaru?" She inquired when she realized that Shikanaru wasn't behind her anymore. She turned just in time to see the glass door closing in on him. She run towards him to grab him back but it was too late.

"Shikamaru!" She called. The other people were also curious of what's happening and watched the newly wed. Shikamaru just stood there, looking at her with those sad, pained eyes.

"I'm sorry Ino." Shikamaru said. Ino started to tear up.

"What's going on Shikamaru?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you."

"You are not coming with us." She said referring to all of the shinobi who are left watching them in pity or sadness. The shinobis bowed their heads. Ino then glared at Shikamaru. "You're not coming with me."

"I'm sorry Ino."

"Why?"

"This is to protect all of you. I am needed here to protect the village and you are needed there to protect its inhabitants. I am needed hereto strategize. This is my duty Ino."

"Bullshit!" Ino shouted, not minding that she was loudly cursing while tears are flowing down her cheeks. "We just got married."

"I'm sorry Ino" He said again.

"Please don't Shikamaru. Don't leave me please. I… I can't survive without you. You know how dependent I am to you."

"I can't Ino. You're safer there than here."

"Damn you!" Ino swore. "You can't do this to me. You can't." Shikamaru turned his self away from her, trying to cover up the wretchedness he was feeling.

"I swear you'll freaking pay for this, Nara! I swear! And I promise once I'll get my payback it would hurt you more than this did to me!" Ino cursed again. Sakura, who was crying for her best friend came to calm Ino. She pulled Ino away from the glass door the blond was slamming her fist on.

Shikamaru walked further away from the ship. The platform that had been abridging the ship and the dock was removed.

"Shikamaru!" Ino called again. Panic was evident in her voice as the ship started to move away from the dock.

Shikamaru ignored her pleas. He wanted to run back and get her. He wanted to assure her that he will never leave her side. But this is his duty. And this will provide more protection to her than he can give. He had checked the ship earlier today and he knows it was armed. He walked further and further away, and into the crowd until he can barely hear her voice again. A tap on his shoulder made him stopped and stare at his chubby friend.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Shikamaru said truthfully, "I wished I didn't ask for a day off. Maybe it won't hurt this much."

"No. That was the right thing to do. I've never seen her so happy all her life until today."

"Me too. But I've never seen her so broken until today too." Shikamaru said, his eyes reflecting agony. "I'll be fine soon. I'll have to. But as of now, I need some time alone."

And Shikamaru walked further away from the sea of people waving goodbye to their own loved-ones who are aboard the ship. Naruto, Kiba and Rock Lee wanted to follow him but the rest of Konoha 11 stopped them.

"Don't worry. He'll pull his self together. But as of now, leave him be." Choji stated. The boys of Konoha 11 just stood there, feeling Shikamaru's anguish and sympathizing with him.

Shikamaru walked further away through the woods. He walked towards the only sanctuary he could think of; his and Ino's house where they had spent their wonderful moments together before they parted. Shikamaru can't hold back anymore. He howled his miseries away. For the whole night, Shikamaru Nara who was known for being calm and collected, poured his torments and cried on his bed until there are no more tears left to shed.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading my dears! :) Reviews are great but they're not compulsory.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: HELLO! SHIKAMARU AND INO'S BIRTHDAY HAS PASSED BUT SHIKAINO MONTH STILL GOES ON SO HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

Oh... and heads up... there is a phone here... mobile phone... it's quite crucial for the story... I use voicemails but I don't know if it's function here is right... hahahaha cause I saw in a photo (while browsing tumblr) ... a [icture of chibi Shikamaru calling a chibi Ino through phone! Yay! So I used it... I hope it won't cause much ruckus like the car in "The New Me"... hehehehe

Oh and one more thing... _onceuponabloodynight_ means that it is a conversation through phones or letters... :)

Oh.. and here's the story... I hope you'll like this chapter...**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto,... not ever...

* * *

It's been a week. Except of a few failed infiltrations of the enemy, nothing really happened thanks to the brave shinobis lead by Naruto and the magnificent strategies Shikamaru had been relying.

Yes. After the night he poured his heart out, Shimamaru pulled his self together as if nothing happened. But of course everyone knows the young Nara was dying inside; it's reflected in his eyes.

"Shikamaru..." Tsunade called. The shadow-user stopped and listened to her. Never in the whole week does anyone hear him complain or mutter his favourite word, "Troublesome" which only makes everyone worried.

"You did not join us again for dinner."

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. I was just busy."

"Too busy to eat? You're friends are getting worried."

"I'm really sorry I just can't leave my duties."

Tsunade sighed, "I know what you are doing. Do you think this will help you? Do you think Ino will be happy seeing you slowly work yourself to death?" Shikamaru shrugged but his posture tensed as he heard her name.

"No."

"Then come join us in celebrating another victory from the enemies."

"I'll just get something in my bedroom." Tsunade nodded and left. Truth is, they both know Shikamaru will stay and his self again in his bedroom.

When Shikamaru reached his room, he went to his bed and lied. He was exhausted but unlike his usual self, Shikamaru isn't sleepy at all. He can't sleep; his thoughts are just filled with his memories with her. He always tried to brush her off his mind but it only resulted of him tossing and turning on his bed. Soon, he just decided to accept that Ino will never leave his mind.

Like tonight, he was busy thinking of her, what she could be doing and just about anything. He looked at the picture frame that had been turned down. He knew full well what lies there. Their wedding picture; taken by Choji just after the ceremony was finished.

No, he can't cry. He won't cry. He has decided and he has to stay firm. He stood up and busied his self in searching his bedside cabinet of nothing particular, really. He knew if he stay rooted in his bed and kept thinking of her, he would only want to see her which may make him do something reckless. And hasty isn't a word that can describe Shikamaru Nara.

Surprisingly, Shikamaru found something interesting in his cabinet; his phone. The phone he used to call Ino to. The phone which he kept Ino's stolen images and stare at every night when he was just a young hormonal teenage boy, not that he isn't one anymore. He was so tempted, very tempted.

He stared at it for minutes. Soon, he sighed and picked the phone. He was sure he saved some of their conversation or just a glimpse on one of her pictures. He was again shocked by another surprise.

10 voicemails by Ino. He can't help it, he smiled then his smile turned into a small chuckle. Ino will never change. Ino would always be Ino; nosy and will surely bombard you with her concerned but angry voice. Then there was a knock. It was Choji.

"Hey Shikamaru! Are you okay?" Choji asked, worry evident in his voice. Kiba, Lee and Naruto are behind him. Shikamaru could also see Shino, Sasuke, and Sai along with Yamato, Kakashi, Iruka and Guy.

"Yes. I'm fine." He said. He was smiling and his happiness reflected in his eyes, it surprises the others.

"Well, baa-chan said you'll join the party but you took quite a long time so we decided to fetch you." Naruto explained, confusion etched in his face. Actually confusion etched in their faces.

"Oh... I was getting to bed. Sorry, but yeah... since you're all here to fetch me, might as well go. Why don't you guys come in while I prepare?" He said, widening his door open. His visitors came in and made their selves comfortable while Shikamaru continued to his bathroom to change clothes.

"So... what's funny?" Kiba asked. "I mean, you were chuckling before we came in."

"And you seem quite happy." Lee cautiously added.

Shikamaru chuckled again. He went out of the bathroom clothes in his casual wear before he picked up his phone and showed it to others.

"I thought you lost it?" Choji asked.

"Yeah... I thought so too. But I saw it in my cabinet." Choji snatched the phone away from Shikamaru.

"10 voicemails from Ino? Wow!" Choji exlaimed. Shikamaru tried snatching the phone back but the big guy threw it towards Naruto.

"She must be cursing you like hell!" Naruto said why laughing. This time, Naruto threw the phone to Kiba and Kiba to Lee.

"Give me that!" Shikamaru commanded. He was annoyed. He knew his friends are luring him out of the room. "Alright. I'm going to the stupid party."

"Yay!" Lee cheered, Kiba and Naruto high fived. Shikamaru tried snatching the phone again from Lee but Choji beat him to it.

"Not until you come with us." He said.

Shikamaru grumbled. "Troublesome." Everyone was ecstatic. Now, they know Shikamaru is really okay.

They all went to the party but Shikamaru wanted to just go home. Unfortunately for him, his friends have a different idea.

"Baa-chan! Shikamaru is here!" Naruto called.

"And we found something too!" Lee shouted.

"What?" Tsunade asked. Choji gave the phone to the Hokage.

"Oi!" Shikamaru tried to stop his best friend but he was too late.

"10 voicemails from Ino." Tsunade smiled, "Hmmm... interesting. We should all listen to it." She said as the people quieted down. They were all curious though half of them are betting the strategist's wife must be cursing her husband to hell. Tsunade opened the first message and almost everyone went deaf.

_"YOU BAKA! YOU BAKA! I HATE YOU SHIKAMARU! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT THERE WOULD BE ATTACKS?! STUPID LAZY ASS! ARE YOU TOO LAZY TO NOTIFY ME?! BAKA! I SWEAR, I SWEAR YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! MAKE SURE YOU'LL SURVIVE SO I CAN KILL YOU MYSELF."_ Almost everyone was laughing. As expected of Yamanaka Ino. No, Nara Ino. Tsunade opened other messages with different dates and 3 more messages are similar to the first one. Then they opened another one.

_"Hey Shikamaru! Did you lose your phone again? Why aren't you answering my messages? Are you too lazy to even answer? Hey!"_ Ino must have calmed down after 2 days. They heard her sigh, _"You must have lost it. Stupid Nara! A genius but could never recall where he puts his phone."_

_"Hey... Shika... I... I miss you... I'm still angry about you lying to me and then letting me leave your side. But I understand why you did it. I know you know that I'd be stubborn and would insist on never leaving your side. I know you don't want to see me hurt, you love me that much."_ Shikamaru can see her smiling, _"I love you Shikamaru and I'd be waiting to see you again soon."_

The listening crowd was in awe. Tsunade opened another message again.

_"Hey Shika-kun! Guess who's here?" There was shuffling, "Tada!"_

_"Oi Shikamaru! You bastard! Ino was crying for the first two nights, you baka!" _It was Temari. _"I didn't give up on you for you to leave Ino just after your wedding! Stupid jackass! I am glad I gave up on you. Or be glad I did cause if I'm in Ino's position, I'll break every limb and crush every bone you have."_ The crowd listening roared again in laughter. Ino was giggling too.

_"Stop that Temari!"_ She giggled again. _"Temari has been with us. We met them and we decided to join are forces together. We're fine here and I hope you guys are fine there too! I miss you all! Especially you Shika! I love you! Stay alive! I got to go, Temari is an impatient woman."_

Tsunade opened another one when the crowd's laughter subsided.

_"Hey Shika! How are you? I'm fine." _They heard some shouting from the background. _"Shut up Sakura!"_ Then there was a giggle.

_"Anyway, we have a new friend aboard. He's a male. His name is Orpheus. Everyone has the hots for him."_

_"That is because he is really hot!_" Sakura exclaimed, and then the others giggle.

_"Oh! And Sasuke isn't?" _Ino asked. There was a sound of something hitting the holder of the phone. Sasuke stiffened in his position.

"_And Orpheus is nice too."_ Hinata added.

_"Awww... but I am sure Naruto wouldn't like it if he hears you praise other men than him."_ Tenten said then there was laughter. Kiba laughed but Naruto went red.

_"Hey Hinata proclaim your love for Naruto again! I didn't get to see it in both Pain and Obito's battle."_ Temari commanded. Then there were gasped and something hitting a cold and hard thing.

_"Uh-oh! Hinata passed out. But I am sure she loves you Naruto. Don't worry. And Sasuke... Sakura still likes you though she acts like ahe don't give a damn on you. Ouch! That hurts Sakura! You know Shikamaru lost his phone and I'm just doing this for my own sanity so there should be no reason for you to smack me in the head because Sasuke would most likely not hear this."_

_"Okay, Shikamaru... this troublesome woman..."_ Shikamaru chuckled when he heard Ino use his famous phrase_. "Ouch! I mean Sakura is dragging me away. I got to go... bye... I love you... see you soon."_

'Wait... Ino said there was a man aboard but I thought...' Shikamaru thought. Tsunade opened again another message.

_"I don't trust that man."_ Everyone got curious. _"Remember the dude we told you about yesterday? Yep. I don't trust him. I thought you said kunoichis and genins are the only ones staying with the villagers but that man is too strong for a genin. I know there are some genins who are really strong like Naruto and Sasuke but isn't he supposed to be quarantined in his village too. Besides, he continued to flirt with me even when I told him I'm married already. To top it all off, he said he is from Suna but Temari and Matsuri are sure they haven't seen him. I have a bad feeling about this Shikamaru... what do you think?"_ Shikamaru tensed. Everyone grew interested.

_"I told the girls about my hunch and they seem to agree with me. But the higher ranks except Shizune, Kurenai-sensei, Anko do not believe in us. We told the town too, except for the owners of the ramen and barbeque shop, no one agreed with us. Shikamaru... I... I wish you to figure this out. I wish you are here to comfort me. I miss you so much! Please... please try to survive... for me... for us... for our future. I love you Shikamaru!"_

"This is bad... we need to contact the Kazekage." Tsunade commanded. Several shinobis followed. Tsunade sat down and massaged her temple. Shikamaru snatched the phone from her. There was a horrible and nagging feeling in his gut.

"Shikamaru..." Choji called his face solemn. Shikamaru opened another message. And he instantly wanted to be with Ino or kill whoever made her cry.

Ino was sobbing,_"Shikamaru... Shikamaru... I really wish __you're here with me. I don't know what to do. I heard Orpheus talking to someone."_ She said in between her sobs. _"And they... they're planning to take us down. He mentioned that he is doing his job infiltrating the ship and was successful. He also said that the distractions the man he is talking to made were successful. I think they have planned it from the start. They must have known we'll separate the civilians and Shinobis. Shikamaru... whatever attack it is they're doing in the village must be a part of a much bigger plan... a distraction in order to capture this ship. Shikamaru..." _Ino sobbed again. Everyone in the room who were listening tensed. This was unexpected.

_"I told Sakura about this... and we told everyone but as expected, only a few people believed us. Shikamaru... what should I do? I wish you can tell me what to do. I told you I can't survive without you. Shika..."_ then there was a sound of opening door and they heard Sakura's voice.

_"You need to get out of here Ino... we need to tell the shinobis what is happening here. Konoha's the nearest place we could go to. And the Nara farm is the nearest dock. No one knows that farm better than you. You've roamed it with Shikamaru before. You're the only kunoichi wife... the other Nara wives are civilians. Ino... just go..."_

_"I can't leave you here. I'm needed here too... Shikamaru said this is my duty; to protect the village's inhabitants."_ Ino said in her stubborn voice.

_"Ino... please don't be stubborn... I don't... I don't want you hurt. I heard them."_ Sakura was crying now, _"I heard Orpheus really lusts you. I'm sure once we're captured, he'll do something on you."_

_"I... I... oh shit! My phone is still on... You didn't hear anything Shikamaru..."_ Ino must have intended to erase the message but accidentally sent it instead.

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto asked, fury overpowering him.

"So all these attacks we've been fighting are just a distraction? Bullshit!" Kiba exclaimed.

"And the villagers are in trouble." Lee added.

"When was that sent message sent Shikamaru?" Sai asked.

"Yesterday." Shikamaru said his voice steady. He is trying to keep his self together.

"Tsunade-sama..."Genma called."We found someone." Then Kurenai and her son came into view.

"Tsunade-sama..." Kurenai seemed to have been crying and was bruised and very tired looking. Kusuma is still crying in her arms. Choji quickly went to the child and offer his own arms to him. The child went to him and they walked off.

"Kurenai... what... what happened?"

"There was an attack. The ship was attacked. A man who boarded the ship..."

"Orpheus..." Tsunade guessed.

"How did you know?"

"We heard from Ino." Tsunade showed Shikamaru's phone.

"Oh my God! You heard it? Everything? I thought Ino was just joking when she said she could feel Shikamaru can hear her."

"No... Not yet... the last message was yet opened." Shikamaru interjected, "Kurenai-sensei... where's Ino?"

"I suggest you not to open the last message." Kurenai said bitterly.

"Where is she, sensei?"

"She was left there with the others. She is one amazing and brave woman." Kurenai started, "The original plan was for her to be in my position, this position of talking face to face with you. But... your wife is so... troublesome I might say. She said I needed to go more than she does. I had a son I needed to save."

The crowd were caught up in listening with Kurenai, they didn't even notice the Kazekage, his brother and some of his advisers arrived.

"She threw him when I disagreed. She threw Kusuma to the waters. I had no choice but to go after my son. What a clever girl. I watched as some of some of the kunoichis pushed the villagers to the sea. Some of the genins leading them out of the sea and the comfort of land, I think they got lost in your farm."

"I saw another ship bumped the Konoha and Suna's joint ship. Then men started to fill it. They captured every person aboard. I haven't seen Ino or Orpheus. I heard Orpheus lusts your wife so I guessed that he goes to capture her, himself. The last thing I saw was that Moegi pushed Udon and Konohamaru out of the ship. The two saw me and lead me away. They're both outside."

"Tsunade-sama." Gaara called. Naruto quickly went to him.

"Gaara... the ships..." he started.

"So I heard..." Gaara said solemnly. "What does this mean?"

But Shikamaru tuned everything out. He was thinking of Ino and her last message. He opened it and right then and there, he wished he never did.

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: Hi there mi loves! **

I am trying really hard to finish this this month but I guess I started quite late so I am betting I won't finish it... but I do wish I could... sigh..

So... this is it... the Last Message... if In would give this chapter a name that would be this chapter's tittle... This is what most of the readers anticipated eh? I wish (I hope) that you guys will like it... :)) Cause I think it's quite good... But this one is a little shorter than the previous chapter...

Okay.. I give you now the time to read... I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Disclaimer: **Nuh-uh,.. do not own Naruto... don't think so...

* * *

_"Shikamaru... I... I'm sorry... I know you've heard it. I'm so stupid... I accidentally sent it to you... that last message... I... I'm really sorry" _Ino's voice cracked. Choji came running back when he heard Ino's voice. Kusuma is laying on his arms, fast asleep. Kurenai took her son from him.

_"They told me I should be sent there... to Konoha's headquarters and notify you about what I have heard. But... but... I don't think I deserve it..." _Shikamaru growled indicating his total disagreement of what Ino said. This caught the listeners' interest, even the Kazekage stopped his discussion with Tsunade and Naruto to hear what Ino was saying.

_"I think there would be other people who need to escape more than I do... like Kurenai-sensei and Kusuma, the young children, the elderly, the sick and disabled. I know they will harm them and I need to prioritize them than my own welfare. At least I'm a ninja... I can handle myself."_

_"So... I threw Kusuma into the water so Kurenai-sensei would have no choice but to follow and swim away... I'm sorry Shika-kun... I know you're cursing me right now ... I know you hate my decision."_

"You bet I do!" Shikamaru shouted. He was shaking in fury. Choji tapped his friend to calm down though he can clearly feel the agony.

_"But... aren't you the one who told me this is my duty? I now understand your feelings when you left me in this ship. I understand... Shika... I feel wretched doing this... leaving you... but... I have to... because it's the ninja's way of living..."_

"Damn! Damn! Damn you! I did this for you! You're always the first in my priorities! I left you in that ship because I thought it would provide you more protection. Why haven't I thought this would happen?! Damn!" Choji placed his two hands on his best friend's shoulders and made him sit.

_"Shika..." _she was obviously crying,_ "I... I'm sorry... I always told you that you should stay alive so I can see you again... but... I guess... I won't he coming back..." _she laughed bitterly.

"Ino..." Shikamaru whisphered. Tsunade get the phone from Shikamaru's tight grip. The phone would crush if no one will save it. He then put his hands in front of his face. Then, there was a muffled sound of screaming people and hurried steps. There was also a shuffling.

_"Shikamaru... I... I'm going to stay here in this ship with the others. We will try to protect everyone..."_

"No... no... get out of there Ino...please..." Shikamaru plead though he knew his efforts are put to waste. Ino has this admirable trait of putting others before herself. A trait Shikamaru loves and hates. Right now, he loathes it.

_"I'm needed here... the villagers need me... every single capable person is needed protect those that could not protect even themselves... Shika... I am doing my duty... just like you did... You should be proud of me... Your wife is doing something really great!"_

"You've done many great things already... you do not need this..."Shikamaru continued to wipe his face with his hands trying to wipe the sweat and the tears away.

_"Shikamaru... no matter what happens... please do not give in to them... fight... fight for peace... and do not let them have the satisfaction of breaking you... no matter what happens... even if they used everything you love against you... do not give in..."_

_"I know... I know they'll use me against you... you are the renowned strategist afterall... they will use everything against you... I... I'll never forgive you if you if you let them use me against you. You're one of the pillars of this generation's will of fire. They know you can crush them with your mere wit... they're scared of you that's why they'll play dirty... but do not... ever let them see you weak... ever... understand Nara?"_

Many of the shinobis listening are shedding a tear for Ino's heart-breaking speech. They know it's not only applicable for the young Nara but for all of them.

"This is unfair! This is so unfair! They just got married! They don't even have a day of marriage and then they got separated! Now, there's a big chance they'll never have any." Naruto groaned. He was crying a lot.

Ino was everyone's friend after all. She might be bossy and appears self-centred but she truly has a golden heart. Ino was always just. For Naruto, Choji, Sakura and Lee, Ino was never biased. She had interacted with the supposed outcast like an equal and even helped them gain confidence. She was one of their first friends afterall.

Ino also had this admirable sense of responsibility, even going as far as to put others before her. She had pushed her teammates to be their best. And she is always sincere; whatever manner it is. Though she's not a perfect person, but her flaws can be perfectly hidden especially when combined with Shikamaru. Those two had always seems to fill each other's flaws.

"We need to save them Hokage-sama!" Lee shouted. Choji was crying loudly now, he had sat broken on the floor with his hands to his ears; refusing to hear any more of these.

But with all the commotion happening around him, Shikamaru tuned it all out. Only one voice mattered, only one voice could he hear. One voice and that last haunting sentence.

_**"Always remember, I love you Shika-kun!"**_

Then it was silence. Nothing. No sound of beeping, or gasping or laughing, or sobbing or Ino's sweet voice. Nothing. It took Shikamaru's remaining strength to stood up and walk.

"Shikamaru..." Neji called. The others looked at the grief-stricken Nara with pity and sadness. But Shikamaru was still oblivious to his surroundings.

"Where are you going Shikamaru?" Kiba asked his voice was trembling.

"I... I'm going to save her... I... She needs me..." As he weakly went towards the door. But, his vision was already blurred and his breathing was heavy. His knees are so weak and soon he fell. He heard his friends shout his name and the hurried footsteps. He also heard another one exclaimed something about being under attack. But he was drifting... drifting to nothingness, drifting to oblivion. It was pitch black. Shikamaru's world had become pitch black.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading! I hope you'll leave a review! :)**

****So I added some things... but it's really few so there's no need to reread again... Such a sad chapter isn't it?

Oh! And what I mean from what I said there above... yep... Though I wish I can finish it this month, I'll still continue writing this chapter fic even though ShikaIno month will be over...


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: So yeah.. sorry for not updating any sooner...**

School kinda needs my attention right now... but I managed to update...

I hope you'll like this chapter... It's still awkward for me writing something graphic... but well... its needed in the story... forgive me if its not really that disturbing (If you want something like that) but for me its disturbing enough...

Oh! By the way, today is the last day of ShikaIno Month so **Happy ShikaIno month everyone!** Though it's the end of their month, I hope will flock again with ShikaIno stories, or tumblr should still flooded with feels! This has been a great month to all ShikaIno shippers!

**Disclaimer: **Uhmmm... nope... do not own Naruto...

* * *

Shikamaru woke up at the sound of moaning and groaning. Some were crying, some were shouting. But his eyelids are too heavy that his eyes are refusing to flutter open.

'I... I need to open my eyes. Ino... Ino needs me.' He said to his self. He tried opening his eyes, also moving his arms and legs to stretch when he realized he doesn't need to. His parts are already stretched as far as it can go. He tugged his hands free and surely it was bounded. The stinging of his wrist and the sound of clanking metal confirmed it. He tried remembering what happened before he sank deep into oblivion.

Then it clicked. If he remembered correctly, someone shouted they were under attack. Also, Ino had mentioned there was a bigger plan of attack. Shikamaru forced his eyes open, and he felt very disgusted of what he saw.

There were naked women everywhere. They were all tied, bounded and blindfolded. They were all in awkwardly sexual positions. They are all taken advantage in their weakened state. All of them were being raped. And the part that disgusted him the most is these moronic rapists are raping their allies; their fallen kunoichi.

Shikamaru couldn't take it. He saw some familiar faces amidst the sea of people. He couldn't take to helplessly gaze at the poor kunoichi. He was after all captive as well and couldn't do anything. He cursed. If those bastards lay a finger on his Ino, he would guarantee them a slow and painful way of dying courtesy of Nara Shikamaru. If… he ever sets his self free from the damn wall.

He looked away barely handling what he was seeing only to chance upon a group of maniacally laughing armed people abusing the children, sick, and elderly. They were beating the boys while they are sexually harassing the girls. The sick and elderly were pushed and pulled and was commanded to do chores or else another beating waits. He glared at those bastards who took advantage ofthem.

"Shikamaru..." He heard a weakened voice. He instantly swung his head to the familiar voice. He was shocked. There at the wall, along with him, bounded many captive shinobi of the Allied Forces. Choji was tied beside him was the one who called him. He was about to ask what happened and what's going on when he heard a mocking voice.

"Look the Fourth Shinobi War Genius is awake..." Then a maniacally laughing burst.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Shikamaru!" Naruto and Choji roared. Kiba was snarling and the others were making noises of objection. Shikamaru looked at the two.

"What do you want?" He asked his voice full of venom.

"What we want? You know what we want."

"If I know, why would I ask?" He sarcastically asked.

"I thought you are a genius." One said while smirking, "We want all of you dead."

"Why would you want that stupid?" Kiba roared. One of the guys kicked him in the shin; Kiba would have fallen if he was not bounded.

"Because," The other torturer answered in a matter-of-factly tone, "You shinobis from the great five villages are the reason of all the wars. You always only think of yourselves; your loss, your destruction, your peace. While us, the little villages that were in between, only face sufferings because of you!" Then he threw a kunai to one of the bounded shinobi, the poor ninja died when it hit his heart.

The other one the one who kicked Kiba, added, "So we slowly improved ourselves. We strengthen our jutsus and planning skills. We level up our camouflage and lies. We made you see we are weak and helpless and a friend." He smirked. "And we eventually won." They both laughed maniacally again.

The shinobi roared in frustration and fury. Sound of clanking metal and gnashing and snarling can be heard. The enemies laughed.

"You see that?" They ask no one in particular as they point to the women who are being raped. "They're your fellow shinobis. They are your fallen kunoichis. Who knows maybe one of them is your mother, your sister, your daughter, your relative, your friend, or maybe your lover." The shinobis wildly responded. "Your kunoichis are very lovely!"

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh! But there's more..." Suddenly a guy with a long black hair came in. He was emotionless as he walked pass the raping area. Then he smiled at the shinobis.

"Sir Orpheus." The two said in respect to the new guy.

"Hello shinobis of the five great villages! It's nice to see you!" Dark aura was emitted from the shinobis and Orpheus laughed. "So tense, so tense."

"Orpheus?" Shikamaru asked. He can feel his blood heated more.

"Ahhh... the Nara... the genius!"

"Where's Ino? Where are the others? What did you do to them?" Shikamaru shouted.

"Slow down, okay... they are fine..." then he smirked evilly, "As of now..."

"LET GO OF ME YOU COWARD! LET ME PUNCH YOU TO YOUR SENSES!" Naruto shouted.

"Tch. Uzumaki... so tough and so brave yet so... stupid..." He smirked widely, "You don't get it do you? I hold the power here. And right now, what I want is for all of you to suffer."

"Now where should I start?" He asked his self as roamed and checked the shinobis, "Gaara of the sand... hmmm... Kankuro the puppet manipulator... I heard you surpassed ..."

"Hmmm... the last Uchiha? Or should I go for Uzumaki? Tch. Tch.. so many to choose from..."

"AHA! Yes... yes... I know who to go first... destructing the mind is afterall the basic..." he said as he walked fast to Shikamaru.

"Ahhh... Nara... you know what this means, right?"

Shikamaru smirked mockingly, "Do whatever you like to me... I don't care..."

"That sounds so tempting... but I think there's a much fun way to make you suffer..." Orpheus said with a smirk. He then motioned for his two cronies. The two opened the curtained part of the room; one which Shikamaru didn't notice earlier.

When the curtains opened, the shinobis were gave a wilder response. There behind the curtain were the big 5's most treasured ninjas, the most talented in their groups; some were Hinata, Temari, Sakura, the Mizukage, and many others. But... Shikamaru noticed something. Then his mind clicked.

"Where's Ino?!" He shouted. Orpheus laughed evilly.

"Finally! You caught up!" Then he clapped his hands and his minions came with a blond and loud kunoichi. She was shouting and wildly struggling out of the two bad guys' grasp. Shikamaru's eyes widen and his mouth gaped open. His voice was full of anguish and of lugubriousness as he shouted the name of the only person he loved so much.

"INO!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Review if you like... :)**

**PS: **I know I am a bad person for leaving you on a cliffhanger again... but... I know you'll hate me more once I say that...

I'd be gone for a week or two... needs to focus on my studies... I'm sorry...

But I will surely finish this... I promise... :)

So keep hanging, alright?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Hello everyone! :) I'm back!... for a moment... cause I still have things to do.. but I want to escape it so I wrote a new chapter... in short.. I'm procrastinating my works... LOL**

So yeah... this is it... new chapter! No editing whatsoever... it's purely raw so if there are mistakes which I am sure there is (a lot)... please forgive me...

And... **I haven't said this before in any of my ShikaIno story.. but I wanted you all to know that I appreciate all of you! Every reads, reviews, favorites and foolows.. always counts... :) I love all of you and I wish I can write better stories so you'll enjoy better ones too.. and not my sucky writings... LOL! Wuv YOu!**

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own Naruto because if I do... Shika and Ino will be together, Naruto and Hinata too... and all of my pairings no matter how crack they are...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Shikamaru would lose it. His sanity, his life, his everything; he'll lose it all. He can't hear or see anything; just Ino and the devil. Orpheus laughed as he heard and saw how horrified Shikamaru is.

"Oh? So this..." Orpheus muttered while he grabbed some of Ino's golden locks, "...is really your weakness? I thought they were jut rumors." He laughed

"You're not afraid to be hurt or to death but you're afraid of her? Your weakness is a girl?" He laughed again. Shikamaru growled.

"Let go of her!" He shouted.

"Well," Orpheus continued as if he was not interrupted. "I could not really blame you. Ino Yamaka is a gem; a very lovely diamond." He ecstatically said as he breathed Ino's scent.

"Pervert!" Ino shouted.

Orpheus laughed, "Fiesty are we? I love fiery women! Especially when they are as beautiful as you!"

"I would never give in to you! NEVER!" Ino shouted and spitted on Orpheus face. The man shook in anger as he slapped her cheeks.

"You know why I love fierce women?" he said while grabbing Ino's hips. " That's because I love to see them break!"

"Let go of me!" Ino shouted. She was struggling to get out of Orpheus grasp.

"Bastard! What are you going to do with her?" Shikamaru asked. Orpheus suddenly laughed maliciously.

"I already said I'll start destroying the alliance through the head. And I'll give you a hint how... I'll be hitting two birds with one stone!"

"Two birds with one stone..." Shikamaru murmurred as he think fast, "Two birds with one..." he gasped.

"BASTARD! LET GO OF HER! LET GO OF HER!" He screamed when he realized what the guy meant. He furiously tried to free his self. Orpheus laughed.

"I'm afraid I can't Nara. I kinda like your woman so I will personally break her." Shikamaru growled.

"BREAK HER? BREAK HER? I'LL CRUSH YOUR BONES ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS BINDS!" Shikamaru shouted.

"You're making me laugh, Nara. I never thought Nara Shikamaru has this great sense of humor." Orpheus said laughing. His two cronies were laughing with him.

"That's not impossible! Shikamaru can kill you with his brains! That's why you're scared of him! You're scared of them! You guys are just a bunch of cowards!" Ino shouted. Again, Orpheus slapped her.

"Don't hurt her!" Shikamaru shouted but Orpheus hand had touched Ino's cheeks already.

"Shut up, you dirty whore! No one's asking for your opinion!" Orpheus said through his gritted teeth. "Or maybe that pretty little head of yours just couldn't get it. You are at my mercy! All of you are in my mercy!"

"Please... don't... don't touch her... please..." Shikamaru pleaded. If he was not binded, he would surely fall down to his knees and beg Orpheus to free Ino. "Let her go. You want me, right? Here I am! Hurt me, kill me, just don't harm Ino..."

Orpheus laughed, "I'm afraid I can't. She is your weakness. If I break her, I am breaking you. And I am planning on breaking you in a much more painful way than death!" He slapped Ino again.

"Please..." Shikamaru begged again. He didn't notice it but he was crying.

"Shikamaru!" Ino called. "Do not let them see you cry! Don't give them that satisfaction!" Another slap.

"Don't hurt her... please... I am begging you..."

"Isn't it more painful... to see your loved-ones suffer?" And Orpheus grabbed Ino's hair and pointed a kunai to her neck.

"NO!" Shikamaru shouted as Orpheus deepen the pointed object to Ino's neck and drops of blood stream down. Orpheus laughed.

"Yes... it's painful... especially when you can do nothing but watch them. That was what you did to us, now it's your time to suffer!"

Miserable and desperate pleads were yelled by Shikamaru when Orpheus mercilessly stabbed Ino again and again to her different parts; missing only an inch from her vital organs. Ino was then thrown to the ground like a piece of crap after Orpheus' wild action.

"DAMN YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Shikamaru chanted repeatedly. Orpheus inched closer to Ino and Shikamaru wildly willed himself out of bounds but was unsuccessful.

Orpheus called one of the cronies, who were enjoying the show. He gestured him to do something. Orpheus' ally then grabbed a bucket of water and threw it to Sakura. The other one then freed her when she woke up from the cold water but immidiately pointed a sword to her so she won't struggle. They pushed her towards pushed her down to stoop low to Ino. Sakura burst crying when she saw her best friend's state.

"Heal her." Orpheus commanded.

"What did you do to her?" Sakura asked. She was answered with a kick to her back. Shikamaru could hear Naruto's loud cursings and Sasuke's dark mutterings. But he was too focused with Ino to mind anything.

"Please... Sakura... heal her... please..." he begged. Sakura looked at him before proceeding to healing Ino. When Orpheus saw the stabs were gone, he pushed Sakura to the cronies again.

Sakura screamed and Shikamaru wished he was blind when they saw what happened next. Orpheus punched Ino again and again and stabbed her again until the blond lost conciousness.

"Bastard!" Shikamaru said, as he shook his self furiously again to free his self.

Orpheus pushed Sakura back to Ino and asked her to heal the blond again.

"No... you'll hurt her again..." Sakura then recieved a punch and Orpheus grabbed her face.

"Listen here pinkie... heal her or I'll kill both of you." Sakura did as she was told. And once again, after Ino was healed, Orpheus abused her again and again and again and again.

Shikamaru didn't how he did it but he got out fron his binds. He charge fast to Orpheus again and successfully pushed him down. He then grabbed Ino before the blond fall unconcious again to the floor.

"So, you're still too strong, eh, Nara?" Orpheus asked as he watched Shikamaru gently tapping Ino awake. Shikamaru suddenly felt his chakra was being absorbed. Much like before he passed out and woke up to the wretched place.

"No..." Shikamaru heard. It was soft, pleading and weak sounding but it made Shikamaru's heart swell. "Please don't kill him..."

Shikamaru heard Orpheus laugh, "Protecting each other, eh? How sweet..." then Shikamaru something sharp stabbed his back.

"Please... don't kill him... I'm begginh you. I'll do anything you want... just don't kill him..."

"But that's what I have always wanted to do... to kill each member of the alliance."

"Take me... take me instead..."

"But I want you... so I won't kill you until I get bored of you..."

"Then just take me...just don't hurt him... please... don't... I am begging you..."

"What's in for me if I agree with your deal?"

"No... Ino... don't..." Shikamaru weakly begged.

"I... I won't budge... I won't try to run away. I'll come with you wherever you go... you can do anything to me and I won't fight back. Just don't hurt him..."

"Honey... I can do that even without the deal." Orpheus said. Shikamaru, even in his weak state, could hear Ino muffling her cries.

"I'll come with you... without a fight wherever you go even after... even after everything is over... I'll be your slave, I'll be your property. I will be yours forever."

Shikamaru heard loud protests, wailings, and his own soft objection. He heard Orpheus' loud laugh and felt something was lifting some heavy burden. He fell to the floor and saw Ino was being dragged by Orpheus away from him. He crawler to them. He crawled with all his might to reach and tug Ino's leg.

"Shikamaru..." Ino called as she looked teary-eyed to the shadow-nin.

Orpheus kicked Shikamaru but he did not let go. "Ino... don't... please..."

"Looks like someone wants to die..."Orpheus said. "Let go of my property, Nara!" Again, he kicked Shikamaru but the shadow-user still didn't let go.

"Don't... I'll... I'll talk to him... and I promise he will never be a threat again. Please... just let me talk to him."

"Just a few minutes, understand?" Orpheus said as he walked a little further away to give the two some privacy. Afterall, he was still rejoicing to the fact that he can make the mastermind to suffer worse than death.

"Shikamaru..." Ino called as she squated to face Shikamaru.

"Ino... don't do this please." Shikamaru begged. Ino smiled, the smile she use when she is sad but do not want others to worry of her; that smile, that smile Shikamaru hates. He hates it, loathes it even because when Ino flash that smile, it's usually a bad omen.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! :)**

So here we are again in the cliffhanger... after leaving you for days this is what I give you... I am so bad... I am so sorry...

And I don't even know if I can update any sooner because I am just escaping from work... LOL...


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: Yay! I AM BACK! FINALS IS OVER! YAY WITH ME!**

****And because I am happy... for the last chapter (I haven't read this week's chapter but last week is just so fun! So many feels!) of Naruto... and because the worst is almost over... I am here to update!

I don't know if you'd be happy with this.. this chapter is kinda... sad... :'(

**Disclaimer**: I hope I am the owner.. but I am not... Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Shikamaru... I know you still haven't thought of a plan... on how we can escape this so..."

"No... no Ino..."

"So..." Ino continued, "I think this will be a great distraction for them to leave you alone so you can think..."

"I can't... I can't think properly knowing you're miserable... no, Ino...I can't..." tears are falling down his cheeks.

Ino flashed a sad smile, "Of course you can, you're a genius."

"Ino...please..."

"Besides... this is my specialty! I'm a great decoy... I am made for this... I'm the most sought seductress after all, right?"

"I never wanted you to be in those seduction missions. I never wanted you to be a decoy because you are not... you're... you're my king..."

"Shikamaru...please... don't make this hard for both of us..."

"No Ino... I can't let you go... I won't let you go..." Shikamaru said as he tightened his hold to Ino. Ino stood up; trying to pry Shikamaru off of her but Shikamaru is just too stubborn. Shikamaru stood up as well and hugged Ino from behind.

"Ino... please... please... don't do this... I can think of a plan without you being a decoy... just don't do this... please..."

"Shikamaru..." Ino called, trying to stop her tears from falling. She tried to push Shikamaru away but the guy just tightened his hold onto her.

"Is this the payback you were telling me? Is this the payback for that time I left you in the boat? Huh, Ino?"

"Just think of it that way."

"Bullshit! Ino... I am willing to pay everything bad that I did to you... just not this way...please..."

"Shikamaru..."

"I'd rather you break off the wedding if you're sick of me. Or you can just date other guys even though we're married. I'd choose for you can leave me and say nothing at all... just not this... please...please... I'm begging you Ino... I... I can't... I can't go on knowing that someone is hurting you... Ino... please... please..."

Ino faced Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, you love me, right?"

"Of course I do..."

"And you're willing to do anything for me, right? Anything I ask?" Shikamaru nodded. Ino smiled that cryptic sad smile.

"Then, let me do this." Shikamaru groaned both in agony and misery.

He was again in his desperate begging tone, "I could kill, I could die. I'd be everything you need and want. I'd do anything... anything... just not this... please... I can't..."

"Shikamaru, you can do it! You're strong right?"

"You're wrong... I am not strong. I only hold on because you were there... you were always there. You are my strength... if you do this... I'll be nothing! I'll die Ino! I'll die..." and slowly whispered, "You're my life..."

"Shikamaru..."

"Please Ino... they'll be hurting you... they'll abuse you... they'll enslave you and harm you in every way possible... I... I don't want to see that happen... I can't..."

"Shikamaru... please..."

"Seeing someone hurt the person I'd give everything for is much worse than death. I could take it if they punch me; stab me or whatever until I lose consciousness. I could take it if they'll kill me. But... but I can't see you hurt... I can't Ino..."

"Shikamaru... listen to me..." Ino said as he cupped Shikamaru's face. "You have to be strong, for Konoha and for me."

"How... how can I be strong if-?"

"Shhh... you would and you could. I'm just a ninja... I'm just one life. If I sacrificed myself, you can save more lives than... than thousands..."

"You're worth a thousand lives Ino... for me..."

"Don't say that! That's selfish!"

"That's because I am selfish! I really am! I have always been selfish, it just so happen that I can easily cover it with reasons... like it is what's good for the village when in reality it is just my selfish desire. But right now... right now... if I had to choose between you and the village I'd choose you... and I don't care if it's selfish... I don't care. If it will save you, then I'd be selfish!"

"Shikamaru... you're a ninja... you can't back down to the ninja's way of living."

"You know full well I don't have plans of being a ninja until you decided to be one. I thought I could protect you more and be with you more often if I will be a ninja too. You're the reason why I'm a shinobi."

"You choose to be one...so act like one. You should think of others first before yourself." Ino reminded, tears are leaking out of her eyes. Shikamaru groaned.

"Why do you always have to be like that? Why do you always have to put others first? For Pete's sake Ino, can't you be selfish for once?"

"I want to be. Believe me I do. But I'm just one life. One life, Shika, compared to the thousands of lives I can save if I sacrifice myself. One life I am willing to give if it will save my friends' lives, and your life."

"Ino... Ino please... don't do this..." but Shikamaru knew once Ino made up her mind, it would never change.

"Never let them have the satisfaction to see you weak, alright Shika?" Shikamaru hugged Ino tighter that the blond can't almost breathe. He poured his soul crying for her.

"Times up!" They heard Orpheus voice. Shikamaru desperately cling to Ino.

"Just a minute..." Ino replied before focusing again to Shikamaru. He pushed the shadow-nin to back a little so she could see his face. She wiped his tears.

"Do you remember when we were young and I always drag you to be my prince because Choji doesn't want the role?" Shikamaru nodded.

"BOYS! GATHER AT THE LOBBY! WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FROM YAMANAKA INO!" Orpheus called out every single enemy, and they all smirked. They left their businesses; the rapists left their praise naked on the floor, the abusers left their chained prisoners, all of them left to gather at the lobby to fiest on Yamanaka Ino.

Shikamaru's jaw tightened, his fist curled in a ball. He watched the men leave the wretched and sinned room, dreading what's going to happen once his wife leave the room and follow those men.

"And do you remember what the prince always does?" Ino said ignoring the men who glance lustfully at her. Instead he grabbed Shikamaru's chin and made him look at her.

"He always saves the princess." Shikamaru answered.

"Right." Ino smiled, "And since you're the prince, you're my prince, I'd be waiting for you to save me... Shika..." her sad smile still plastered on her face.

Shikamaru saw that pleading look in her eyes and he mentally cursed everything and everyone. He hated that stare, so he looked away and closed his eyes. He knows Ino is starting to walk away from him and he wanted to run after her, beg her again to stay, but he stopped his self. She asked for it, she asked him to let her do this and Shikamaru would never and could never say no to Ino, even if he hates her ideas or plans. It was a strange habit Shikamaru had developed when they were growing.

"What are you doing Shikamaru!? Stop her! She's already walking away!" Shikamaru heard from the crowd behind him. But he ignored them all even when he was aching to do as they say.

"Ino... we're waiting..." Orpheus voice was full of malicious intent. Shikamaru wanted to punch the guy's face until it's unrecognizable.

"I love you Shika... I always will..." it was almost out of anyone's hearing range but Shikamaru heard it. He snapped his eyes open and sharply looked at the back of Ino. He did the very thing he was scared to do once he open his eyes; run after her.

But he was a little too late. He shouted her name as he run to her. His tears and sweat were staining his face. He ran as fast as he could. But... his efforts all fell short. He didn't make it; he didn't make it to her.

He fell to his knees, mortified as he watched the last light of Ino got swallowed by darkness. All the cries and shouts began to fade. He was beginning to become deaf, he was getting blind. But he doesn't care; he was too numb to care.

So when he felt two muscular arms sweep him off the floor and place him on cell, he didn't give a damn. Even when the two arms started to beat him to pieces, he still didn't fight back.

He can't feel anything anymore. He was numb, too numb. He can't hear, he can't see. All he smell and taste is blood, his own blood, but he doesn't care. He just let his torturers do whatever they wanted to do with him while he stared blankly into nothingness.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the read! Review if you like... :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **All I can say that this chapter is very, very disturbing to write.

**WARNING: _This contains serious hentai... and I mean it. I suggest you to not read it because it pretty much disturbed me... but if you insist... sigh.. remember... I warned you.._**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.. but the plot.

* * *

Shikamaru cannot move. He was too weak to move after those bastards hit him without mercy. He can't also talk. But he can hear and see them. Granted that it was still hazy, he was pretty sure he wasn't just imagining them. He can hear his friends and allies shouting to him.

"SHIKAMARU!" That was Choji. A lot of metal clinking can be heard at the background.

"YOU BASTARDS! LET HIM GO!" That was Naruto.

Kiba then continued, "YOU PROMISED INO YOU WILL NOT HURT SHIKAMARU IF SHE'LL COME WILLINGLY TO THAT BASTARD ORPHEUS!"

Then there was gasping and a lot more protesting. Shikamaru could hazily see one of Orpheus' cronies hit Kiba. He mentally cursed. Then there was that familiar voice; it was crying and begging.

"Look Ino! Look!" Shikamaru silently hissed when he saw the devil forcefully made Ino to look at him.

"Please... release him... you promised..." Shikamaru didn't know how those two got there. Maybe, in the midst of those bastards hitting him, Ino made an escape towards him but was caught by Orpheus. That was his theory.

"Well, you tried to escape so this happened." His theory, he concluded, was right.

"But I didn't try to escape until I heard screaming and gasping here..." she said defiantly, "You broke the deal first!"

Orpheus laughed maniacally. "I didn't break our deal. I never did... even now..."

"But... they're hurting Shikamaru when you clearly said-!"

"I didn't say anything..." He continued to laugh.

"Well, you still agreed that-"

"I will not harm or kill Shikamaru in exchange of you." Then Orpheus slyly smiled, "And I am not, aren't I?"

"Then what the hell-?!"

"THEY are the ones hurting him, not me..." Orpheus laughed again, "Ha! You're so naive Ino!"

"YOU SLY DEMON! YOU TRICKED ME!" Ino shouted angrily as she tried to free herself. She kicked Orpheus to his shin, and the guy collapsed in so much pain. Other guys followed her in attempt to catch her but Orpheus stopped them.

"No! That bitch is mine..." and he stomped angrily to the running Ino.

Ino almost reached him. He could see every emotion she was wearing; the grief, the fear, the worry, the anger, everything. He was ready to welcome him in his arms if he could only move. She could have reached him... but Orpheus caught her.

"You bitch, where do you think you're going?" He asked while he grabbed Ino's hair and dragged her across the floor.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME!" Ino shouted, trying to struggle out of Orpheus' grasps.

"SHIKAMARU!" she shouted again as she tried to reach out to Shikamaru. Shikamaru was fuming. He was so angry that he didn't even realized he is regaining his strenght. He reached out to Ino as well.

Orpheus saw this, "Oh! You're still alive Nara?" Then he laughed. "Well, there is a saying that bad guys are always hard to die. You must be a very bad guy. But I think that's obvious, since you're the mastermind of Konoha's and the alliance's move."

"Let go of her..."

"I can't... we still have an unfinished business with this woman." And with that Orpheus stripped Ino's clothes.

Shikamaru stood up, ready to fight but his strength was still lacking. And another fist hitting his stomach made him stagger back down on the floor again.

"Let go of me you bastard! The deal's broken! I am not yours anymore!" And with a defiant smirk, Ino continued, "Well, I was never yours anyway!"

Shikamaru saw Orpheus slapped his beloved. He was about to stand up when a heavy thing dragged him back down.

"Listen here you bitch! I am the master here! If I say you die, you'll die, and if I say you're mine, you're mine!" And he forcefully kissed Ino. Ino bit him.

"NO! I AM SHIKAMARU'S! I might be crazy enough to believe you'll keep your word before... but I am not that desperate anymore!" And she spit on his face again.

"You'll pay for that!" Orpheus said, then he turned his attention to his minions, "You! Make sure that Nara is bounded in his place, every time this woman struggle, hit him! You! Come here and make sure this woman is bounded tightly! Make sure the binds will tear her skin!"

His minions followed him. One grabbed Shikamaru's hair and pulled him towards his bounds; beside Choji. The others bounded Ino to a table in front of Shikamaru's place. Her clothing are stripped to just underwear and Shikamaru had a really bad vibe about this. His hunch was confirmed when Ino moaned.

"You like it, huh?" Orpheus asked, his hands teasing Ino's breast.

"No, I don't!" Orpheus laughed.

The viewers, including Shikamaru, were all mortified. They began to shout for Orpheus to halt but the demon just laugh at them all. When Orpheus slid his hands to Ino's sex, Shikamaru saw fury in his eyes and a glint of mischief in Ino's.

"I told you I wasn't turned on. I just got that habit to fake a moan when someone touches me. You know... seduction missions and stuffs..." Orpheus slapped Ino but the girl just laughed.

"Don't be bitter... you're not the first. All of my victims felt this dejected when they learned I could never get turned on no matter what they do to me. Only one person can make me feel that way..."

Shikamaru saw Orpheus smile, "Oh? And who is it?" Ino did not answer. "Does his name start with an S?" Ino still didn't answer.

"Sasuke? I heard you were swooning over him on your early days..." Ino didn't answer; Shikamaru could feel Orpheus was just faking innocence.

"Sai perhaps?" Orpheus sly smile grew wider as his gaze shifted from Sai to Shikamaru.

"Or is it Shikamaru?" Shikamaru felt someone tugged his pants down. Both he and Ino shouted objections.

"Bastards!" Both of them cursed. Orpheus laughed.

"Thank you Ino for that last information! Oh! This is so perfect!" He laughed as he pushed the table where Ino was pinned down towards Shikamaru.

"Okay, Shikamaru... I'll let you put of your binds if you'll help me break this woman."

"Tch. As if I will."

"Oh! But you will!" Then there appeared another important woman in Shikamaru's life; Yoshino. She was chained and there were bruises. He mentally cursed and apologized to his father. He promised him, he'll take care of her and look what happened. These guys really play dirty.

"You know what will happen to her if you won't do as I say." Orpheus deviously said as he pointed a kunai to Yoshino.

"Shikamaru... just... just do as they say..."Shikamaru abruptly look at his wife. Objection was in his eyes, but he was also worried for his mother.

"I can take it... Yoshino... I mean mother... she needs you more than I do." And there she goes with her ninja living way. He really loathes it.

"But..." Shikamaru protested.

"She is your mother." Ino smiled, "Mine as well."

Shikamaru grunted. "I swear... you'll be going pay for all of this." He quietly said to Orpheus as he walked to Ino.

"Good! Very obedient Nara!"

"Don't get your hopes up too high... I'm doing this for my Mom and because of Ino..."

Orpheus laugh, "Alright, alright Nara! Just have sex with her... make her hot and sweaty..."

Shikamaru stiffened but did as he was told. He kissed Ino passionately. Ino moaned. Shikamaru knew she was instantly turned on by his simple move.

"Wow! That was fast! How did you do that Nara?" But Shikamaru ignored Orpheus' question.

"I feel like I'm raping you..." Shikamaru whispered as his hands roam from Ino's breast to her sex. He was currently leaving wet kisses on her neck.

Ino gasped again before whispering as well, "Don't be..." then she smiled.

"It's not rape when I want it and I willingly give it to you." Ino confessed. "If only I am not bounded I could be touching you as well."

Then it got Shikamaru thinking; he was making love with her in front of everyone. He was sure Orpheus' order was to rape the girl, not to pleasure her. He was sure the demon is fuming right now and he wonders what the evil being could plan to do after.

Once again, he heard Ino moan again and he was back to the current event again. He decided, at least for now, he was lucky Orpheus ordered him to do this. At least, he would be sure that Ino isn't roughly abused.

"Ugh! That's enough!" Shikamaru heard Orpheus order but he still clung to Ino. They both still have their undergarments on.

"You, Nara, are not following directions! I said have sex with her!"

"And I am..."

"I mean rough sex!" Orpheus exclaimed. Then Shikamaru felt someone grabbing him off of Ino and restraining him to move. Orpheus move towards Ino and stripped all her clothes.

"Wow! She is so wet!" Orpheus praised before he entered his middle finger to her sex. "This. This is rough sex."

Shikamaru struggled to get out but was unsuccessful. He watched morbidly as Orpheus entered more fingers until he has her whole hand in. The demon was laughing hard then he stopped and irritated, he slammed his hands to Ino's part.

"I told you... I only get turned on with Shikamaru!"

"You whore!" Orpheus shouted. Then he grabbed Yoshino and pointed a kunai to her neck again.

"Go and pleasure yourself again, whore. Or I'll kill this woman." The demon said. Ino fleetingly shook but stood up and went to Shikamaru.

"What are you doing Ino?" Shikamaru asked when Ino pulled his underwear down.

"I need to do this or mother..." Ino closed her eyes as she trusted he hips to Shikamaru's. The one holding Shikamaru watched in amusement as Ino thrusted back and forth, faster and faster.

"Stop Ino." Shikamaru commanded. "Just stop... please..."

But Ino continued. Soon, the minion who held on Shikamaru was also turned on. The guy took Ino's legs to envelope Shikamaru and helped her thrust herself harder. Ino began to moan louder.

"Stop... Ino... please... you're hurting yourself." Shikamaru begged. He wanted to move but he was enveloped tightly by Ino's legs. The guy behind him, also started to smack Ino's butt, it started to get red. Suddenly, the guy spread Ino's bum to reveal her hole.

"Boss... go have some fun as well." Orpheus passed Yoshino to another guy and stripped his clothes. He entered his sex to Ino's ass hole. Ino screamed and stopped moving.

"Why did you stop Ino? Is this your first time getting fucked in this hole?" Orpheus said, laughing. He grabbed her breast and motioned the minion to grab her bum and start thrusting her again.

Shikamaru was seething in anger. He looked down to cover his anger when he saw blood dripping on the floor. He sharply looked at Orpheus.

"You're hurting her, you idiot! Let go of her!"

"Ohh... but I think she's enjoying herself and I know you do too!"

"Bastard... if I get out of here I swear..." but Orpheus drowned his next words with laughter.

"See... I told you she's enjoying herself." Orpheus said. Shikamaru looked at Ino. She was embarrassed, he knows it.

"I'm sorry Shika... I... I had orgasms..." Ino said as he hugged Shikamaru.

Suddenly, Orpheus grabbed her. Shikamaru's captor restrained him once again. The guy laid him down and more men restrained him to move.

Orpheus then pushed Ino down, her sex once again enveloping Shikamaru's. Shikamaru groaned. The devil pushed Ino back down further and entered his sex in Ino's back hole again. He then called for his minions.

Someone grabbed Ino's hands and forced her to hold their sexes. Somebody were rubbing their sex to her feet. And someone grabbed her breast.

"What does it feel that the one you love is being violated, ne Nara?" Orpheus asked.

"Bastard... bastard, I'll kill you!"

"But... you're part of this too. Look at you, enjoying yourself there... and having her main hole as well." Shikamaru cursed again and Orpheus and his minions laugh.

"Hey Darcy! Join us! You can have her mouth!" Orpheus said as he called his friend. Soon, his friend came and claimed Ino's mouth; ordering Ino to lick it and suck on it on which she obeyed or else someone from their allies will die, most of the time they use Yoshino, Sakura and Choji.

When those guys were finish with Ino, another batch came. It was a never ending cycle. Shikamaru couldn't do a thing, he was bounded and Ino's not listening to his pleas. He just watched in remorse as batch by batch, the enemies violate his wife. It was a never-ending cycle in Shikamaru's point of view. And what's worse, he was always part of the act; he had been part of breaking Ino since the time Orpheus asked him to. And this is crushing Shikamaru's heart to pieces.

* * *

**A/N: So you read it? I hope I did not scare you and thanks for reading...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: Yep, another update.. :) I hope you like it! **

Since last chapter was... umm.. embarrassing... I decided to post another chapter in case you want to skip the previous one..

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot...

* * *

Those guys were merciless. They still didn't stop even when Ino passed out. They continued to pleasure themselves. Those bastards.

"Okay Nara... we're leaving and we're taking her." Shikamaru protested but his captors were stronger. Besides, they were slowly draining his chakra when they were raping Ino. He cursed again. He watched as they dragged the unconscious Ino away from him. He thinks they will continue to violate her once they were out of his sight. Those bastards!

He was again fully clothed, but Shikamaru felt naked in his friends' stares.

"Shikamaru..." He could feel Choji's voice was full if anger and grief.

"You asshole! How can you do that to Ino?!" Temari shouted. "You helped them break her!" There were more shouts and Shikamaru could not take it anymore.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" He shouted. "Do you really think I wanted this to happen to her? Do you really think I wanted to still be alive knowing I was part of that crime?!"

For the whole time those guys raped his wife, he didn't show any emotions other than anger. But now, that he pondered everything; he had a mixture of every emotion that his tears started to fall again.

"Don't you think I am not blaming myself for all of these? I know, alright! I know this is all my fault! This is my entire fault..." and he fell down to his knees. The crowd grew quiet and only sobs can be heard.

Yoshino, who those perverts didn't even bother to tie anymore, run to her son.

"Shhhh... this is not your fault Shikamaru..." she said. Her tears were also silently cascading down her cheeks.

"Mom..." Shikamaru called. "Did you see what we did to her? I was part of it! And I didn't even do anything to stop it instead I helped them!"

"That's because you can't, they were restraining you!"

"She said... she will wait for me to save her. But what happened? I raped her instead… I am so useless..." Shikamaru buried her head to his mom's arms.

"No... you're not... she did that because she believes you will pull through..."

"I don't know anything anymore... I don't know what to think anymore... I don't know what to do anymore..."

"Do what she wanted you to do. Think... think of a plan, to save us all, to save her. You can still do it."

"I don't know if I can do that..."

"Listen to me Shikamaru... if Ino is here... do you think she wants to see you like this?" Shikamaru shook his head, "What do you think she'll do to you if she ever sees you like this?"

Shikamaru gave a ghost of laugh, "She'll smack me in the head and tell me to move my lazy ass and think."

Yoshino smiled at his son who smiled back to her, "Thanks, Mom."

Shikamaru, then moved to his thinking position. His mother distanced herself a bit and his allies were quiet and waiting for him to come up with a plan. It stayed like that for a few more minutes until Shikamaru opened his eyes.

"I have a plan." He muttered. That simple sentence changed the eerie vibe to something light

"So, who's going for Darcy?" One cheerily asked.

"I'm going for that bastard! He almost raped my Hina-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe. I'll get him first." Sasuke said, intensely activating his sharingan.

Naruto laughed, "That's because he was hurting your precious Sakura!"

"Well, I'm going to make Orpheus pay!" Choji determinedly said.

"Nope Choji." The crowd instantly look at the Nara genius. "I'd make that bastard pay for everything he did. He'd pay it in my own two hands." Everyone can see the dark aura the Nara was emitting.

"Sooo..." Kiba said, breaking the tension, "What's the plan?"

Shikamaru smirked. When he was sure no enemies are in sight, he quickly told them his plans. They all grinned vengefully.

XxXxX

One of the minions grunted as he walked towards the prison cell. He was having fun with the Yamanaka when Orpheus commanded him to watch the prisoners. He grunted again.

He locked the door once he was in. Naturally, the prisoners shouted profanities towards him again. He smirked. At least he can vent his frustrations to the prisoners. Then he noticed Yoshino wasn't tied and he was surprised.

'Those bastards! Good thing this one's not a ninja." He thought as he tied the begging woman.

"Let her go!" Konohamaru shouted. He punched the boy when he was finished tying the woman. Then he went straight to Shikamaru, ignoring all the screams and shouts he received from the others. He grabbed a random stick lying on floor; which might have been from the time they were violating the Yamanaka in the room. He whipped the stick to Shikamaru, who was sleeping. The Nara woke up.

"Where's Ino?" Shikamaru quickly asked. The guard smirked.

"Still pleasuring boss and the others." Shikamaru's eyes narrowed.

"You know... I was meaning to ask. What is your relation with that woman? I know you're friends but I don't think it's just a friendly thing to stick your thing nonchalantly to hers..."

Shikamaru hissed, "It's none of your business." The guard laugh.

"There was a rumour, that you guys just got married before all these. Darcy said that but Orpheus never believed. He thinks the Yamaka is his." The guard felt Shikamaru tensed.

"That guy thinks he owns her. Commanding her to do this and that! Ugh! He was also hording her or was limiting everyone's turn on her. He wants her all to himself. That guy is sickening!" He ranted.

Shikamaru lowered his head. "It was my turn on her before I came here, you know? Just as the whore was licking and sucking my dick, that bastard commanded me to come here just so he could take over here. And it was almost my first score on her!"

The guard stood up and walked away, "Well, I'll just go there now and report that nothing happened. Maybe I'll still have my turn with the bitch."

"Oi," the guard heard Shikamaru called him just as he was about to open the door. He was irritated and spun around to just lash out but what he saw shocked him.

"H-how did you... H-how did y-you escape?" The guard saw Shikamaru smirk.

"Easy, I was already free. Remember the woman you tied right after you entered? Well, you're wrong at one point." He walked closer to the staggering guard. "Yes, she's not a ninja... anymore but she sure was before. And you know what? She's one of the cleverest ninjas of her time. That's one of the reasons Dad love her."

"B-but... BO-!" Shikamaru clamped the guard's mouth.

"Lower your voice or I'll kill you right away." The guy followed.

"Now, where's my wife?" The guard gulped.

"Underground... passage number 208... it's just near here. You'll quickly recognize it because they are having a celebration." Shikamaru smirked a dark grin.

"Thanks! But you know full well, I can't let you live right?" Shikamaru said, sadistically smirking at the guy.

"Consider this my gift because you haven't scored my wife yet and for telling us the location," He then stabbed the guy to his heart. The guy fell flat on the floor, dead.

Shikamaru kneeled beside him as if nothing happened, and searched him for keys but he found none. He closed his eyes if he can remember anything useful. If he remembered correctly, those two guys who first guarded them just pushed buttons somewhere. He moved away from the body to search the room for buttons. He saw on but when he slammed his fist on it, nothing happened.

'Great! Sensory type buttons! Only the enemies can activate." He walked back to the guy and dug for a something sharp in the guy's inventory.

"Sorry..." he muttered emotionlessly, as if just as a custom, as he chopped the guy's hand with a small but sharp knife. He then went to the button again and slammed the bloody sliced hand to it. The binds were released and everyone was free.

The medics quickly healed the wounded and broken ones. Konoha 11 plus the sand siblings minus Ino, gathered around Shikamaru, straightening their plans once again. Once everyone knows what their respective jobs is, they disseminate to tell it to the others.

"I am so ready for this!" Naruto said cracking his neck and fist. "Let's go!" He commanded in his leader-like tone.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Review if you feel like it... :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes: Another update! :)**

So yeah.. I know the last chapters were disgusting but I told you guys.. I warned you... so don't blame me... anyway... I haven't said it before... but someone implied an Ino's POV... I am sorry.. I don't think I can do her POV... This is more Shikamaru's POV... sorry...

Anyway.. I hope you'll like this chapter cause it's revenge time! But... the ending of this chapter is...

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I own not the manga or anime Naruto...

* * *

"Where the hell is Morth! Damn that man! He is my best friend but he is seriously interrupting my fun! I'm on my third score with the whore." Gunther ranted, talking only to his own.

Morth who had barely started his fun on the whore was summoned by Orpheus. Gunther saw Morth grumble while walking out of the room. He guessed the guy was assigned to check on the prisoners.

In the midst of his rant, he then saw a figure that look like Morth and hurried to him.

"Morth! You bastard! You spoiled my fun! Come on now, idiot! Let's go back! I'll share with you the whore." He said as he run towards the figure.

Morth has his back on him. When Gunther slap the man's back, the guy fell from his position. That was when Gunther realized the pool of blood surrounding his friend. Morth's hand was also missing as well as his bag. His eyes were of pure shock and fear.

Gunther backed off a little and screamed; "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Several men came to his aid but stopped midway when they saw their prisoners had escaped. Those men left and run to alert the others. Gunther was left in the middle of all the commotion.

The captives ran after Gunther's allies. They were ignoring him. Or so he thought until someone grabbed him to his neck.

"So this is the whistle blower eh?"

"Nara!"

"Yeah... I'm afraid you ruined my plan but it's fine I had other plans."

"What did you do to Morth?!"

"The same thing, I'll do to you." And Gunther can feel Shikamaru's hands tightening it's grip around his neck.

"So how many times?" Gunther can feel the genius tensed. He could almost see the darkness surrounding the guy.

"What are you talking about?" He managed to choke.

Shikamaru tightened his grip again, "I said how many times, did you rape Ino?"

Gunther smirked, "So it was just about the Yamanaka..." he was then smashed to the wall near them but the Nara's grip is still tight, "T-three."

Gunther saw Shikamaru turned like the grim reaper himself. He supress the urge to gasped when Shikamaru dug a sharp object to his chest. It was only a few inches away from his heart.

"One." Shikamaru dangerously whispered but his face betray . Then he felt his stomach was stabbed.

"Two." Shikamaru counted again. That was when Gunther realized Shikamaru must have been stabbing him as the same number as he had raped Ino. He also realized it was only down to one and he knows it would be the final blow.

And he was right, but he didn't get the chance to know he was right because the final blow was fatal. All he saw was that Shikamaru raised a kunai in the same level as his head and sharply pushed it towards his foreheard.

"Three." Shikamaru whispered for the last time as he shove the dead guy away from him and ran towards the battle.

XxXxX

Even with him busily fighting some enemies, Choji saw how his best friend kill the whistle blower. He inwardly winced when Shikamaru delivered the final blow. He never saw Shikamaru acted so wild, and emotionless. He was like a killing machine; no emotion, just unlimited killing spree.

He saw Shikamaru shoved the guy away and run towards them. The whistle blower wasn't the last one to have their cruel end in Shikamaru's hands. He heard Shikamaru asked every single one of his victims: "How many times?" His victims always seem to get what he says and answer. Then, whatever number the enemy hadvsaid will be the number of times Shikamaru will stab them or use jutsu on them. So far, the highest one is 7 from a high ranking official of the damned village.

Choji shuddered. He doesn't fear Shikamaru, he was just afraid that his best friend might do something that will either he regret or hurt his self.

He saw Shikamaru dashed once again after he was done with another enemy. He thought that maybe those guys thought Ino was Shikamaru's weakness but they should have known Ino was also Shikamaru's strenght.

He saw Shikamaru grew more cruel and cruel as more enemies tasted his vengeance. His question was extended with a "Where are Ino and Orpheus?"

Choji could feel every bit of venom in his voice. He wasn't worried with the war they are currently facing because he was sure they are winning especially when Naruto and Sasuke both gave Darcy, the second in command Choji pressume, the rasen shuriken and chidori. He was more worried of Ino and of Shikamaru. The sooner they get their hands on Orpheus and claim Ino back, the better or all hell will break loose.

XxXxX

Shikamaru could not count how many life he ended today. He was concentrating too much. All he knows is that they are winning, the villagers are safe again outside the damned place, kunoichi and genins with them in case someone will try to escape the battle. The battle plan is great. He knows. But he won't be that confident until he knows Ino is safe and sound and that bastard Orpheus is dead, double dead if possible.

"We have killed everyone!" Shikamaru heard Naruto cheer.

"No, not yet!" Shikamaru said. At the same time he said that another voice boomed.

"Do you really think so? Everyone? Are you sure?"

Shikamaru knows that voice. He loathes it and when he looked up, his anger was at its peak.

"Hey Nara! I have your little blond friend here!" Orpheus said then he laughed evilly. A kunai was pointed at Ino who was bare naked and was slumping on Orpheus' arms.

"INO!" Shikamaru shouted. He heard curses and shouts behind him. "Bastard! Let her go! You're defeated already! Give up!"

"No... if I am going to fall, I'll drag this woman with me!" And Orpheus laughed again.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth, his fist clenching tight, his head running wild of plans. Then he saw it, Ino's eyes, begging and defeated.

"_Shikamaru…" A five year old Shikamaru glanced at the good looking man he had always seen with his father. This man was Ino's father, Inoichi._

"_Sir…" Shikamaru had always been polite with everybody especially to Inoichi. He doesn't know why but there has always been a feeling of fear and special respect for the man._

"_I know this would be troublesome for you but since you're a guy and my Ino is a girl, I want you to look after her." Inoichi said with a smile._

"_Ummm, but isn't Choji also a guy?" Shikamaru asked innocently, "Why can't he be assigned to look after her?"_

_Inoichi's grin grew wider, "I think Ino will like it better if you are the one looking after her. Besides, I think you would feel much better if you were assigned to the task as well."_

_The young Shikamaru tried to hide his blush as Inoichi chuckled. Both of them stared at the young girl who was chasing Choji around the Nara compound._

"_Troublesome." Seven year old Shikamaru sighed as he remembered the events at the academy with Ino. "I don't think that woman needs protection. I am the one who needs protection from her fists and nonsense blabbing."_

_Shikamaru heard his father chortle, "Women may look strong and loud." Shikamaru looked quizzically to his father, "But they are not always like that. Just like men, they need their partners to be strong. There would be a time that women will need men in their lives."_

"_When would that be?"_

_Shikaku chuckled again, "Someday, Ino will need you Shikamaru."_

_Shikamaru looked away, trying to prevent his dad from seeing his red face, "I didn't say she was Ino."_

"_You did not have to. I just know." And once more, Shikaku laughed again._

"_Shikamaru…" Asuma called a 13 year old Shikamaru, "It's not your fault she was injured."_

"_But it's my duty to look after her." Shikamaru reasoned._

"_Look, I know you're worried about her but she needs to know you're not always there to support her so she will better herself."_

"_I will always be with her." Shikamaru determinedly whispered. Shikamaru remembered how shock Asuma was at first then it changed to a smile._

"_I'm sure you'll be." Asuma agreed though both of them knew it was nearly impossible._

For many years, Shikamaru had made Ino his responsibility. He did everything for her; look after her even when their group was disbanded. He was usually, if not always with her. He was a constant part of her life, of her. He memorized everything she is. And he knows what those eyes meant, what those eyes say.

Those were the eyes that made him berserk, made him illogical, made him fool. He couldn't take it anymore; he dashed towards Orpheus and Ino without a plan, without anything. All he knows is he needs to save Ino and make Orpheus pay for it.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Review if you like...:)**

So yeah... left you hanging again.. sorry...

Oh! And I realized I haven't named the guy from the last chapter... the guard...

That was Morth... name means death or something...

Gunther is Morth's friend and ally who was tasked to call Morth back to the celebration aka raping feast of Nara Ino. Just a clarification if you suddenly got confused... :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes: Here's a chapter... :)**

To the guest who kept reading and supporting this story.. Thank you very much! I am actually having a bad day yesterday and your review really made my day... :) Thank you!

Of course... to the other readers who continue to read this story.. I owe you a lot... :) Thank you very much for sticking to this story until this chapter... :)

**Disclaimer: Yeah.. I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

It was all so fast; Shikamaru charged towards Orpheus, shouts and cries of their allies, Konoha 11 and the sand sibs quickly following him with some other ninjas, and Ino's widening eyes.

Shikamaru stopped abruptly a little distant away from Orpheus and Ino. He saw Ino open her mouth to throw up some blood. He quickly inspected what happened to her and saw a kunai deepening on her stomach.

"Thank me Nara! I haven't killed Ino."

"Bastard!"

"But I won't be that merciful. Let me go, I'll take your wife with me and I'll make sure she's not harmed." Orpheus proposed.

'As if...' Shikamaru thought. He quickly thought of plans on how to defeat Orpheus without inflicting any pain to Ino. He saw Orpheus whip signs and opened a swirling black portal behind him. He didn't even know why the guy could not just teleport or something.

'Or maybe he doesn't know how to do that. Wait...'

Shikamaru gestured Naruto to come before he glanced at Choji. Choji got the message and run towards Orpheus. Kiba and the others followed.

"What is it Shikamaru?"

"I know you know how Hiraishin no jutsu activates. And don't worry, I have already thrown the marked kunai near Ino when Choji and the others were about to attack. I doubt Orpheus saw that since he was preoccupied with Choji." Naruto nodded, "Get Ino while we attack Orpheus. Got it?" Naruto nodded again.

"At my signal, go to her and get back here." Shikamaru did some hand signs.

"Kage no Kami no jutsu." He whispered. Shikamaru watched as his shadow extended towards the battle where Choji and the others are trying to get their hands on Orpheus. Naruto took this as a sign to go to Ino.

As Naruto disappeared, he felt something got tangled to his shadow. BINGO.

Shikamaru stood and walked towards the battle; his allies giving way for him. He saw Naruto got back to their original place with a weak and tired Ino. He saw Naruto lay Ino softly on the ground.

He fought the urge to ran back and lash out on Naruto. It was supposed to be him who saved Ino, nobody else. But he doesn't have the capacity to do the Flying Thunder God technique, besides he saved her in a different manner. He just wished it was him who's beside Ino and not Naruto, but that was selfish of him. Ino needs someone who can cure her, and that's not him though he knew a lot of medicines, it's just not enough.

Medical ninjas went immediately to Ino and Shikamaru saw Naruto following him and letting the medic nins to do their magic on Ino.

He smirked, as he gazed at the fallen enemy. 'Not dead yet, still not enough. But soon... soon this man shall die... after what I'll do with him.' Shikamaru thought.

Choji, punched Orpheus the last time before retreating beside Shikamaru. Now, they are all towering in front the forsaken enemy.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me! Kill me now!"

Shikamaru sadistically smirked, "Tch. Tch. Tch. Too excited to die, are we Orpheus?"

Shikamaru saw Orpheus shudder. Of course the bastard will shake, it was his tone Shikamaru was imitating when he said those words, the Nara head grinned widely. He peered closer to Orpheus.

"Bastard, you cause too much pain to too many people. I don't think I can let you get away just like that." Shikamaru whispered in Orpheus' ear. "You'll die the way you deserve, slowly but excruciating."

His shadow bonded itself tighter around Orpheus, it marked on every part of the enemy. He was almost turning blue when Shikamaru loosened his shadows a little bit and stabbed the guy repeatedly until he was too weak to almost not breathe.

Shikamaru gazed at a medic nin and quickly healed Orpheus. Then after seeing the enemy was fine again, he repeated his actions. Over and over and over and over again, just like what Orpheus did to Ino.

XxXxX

Choji watched his best friend torture the enemy. For him, Orpheus deserved all the revenge he got with Shikamaru. But he was unhappy and worried.

Because he saw he gaze at Shikamaru's eyes, there was no life. It was the same eyes as Sasuke before when he was in Akatsuki. Ruthlessness, mercilessness, and vengeance reflected on them.

He watched as the others look away when Shikamaru chopped Orpheus fingers and toes just like what that guy did to some of the villagers. His best friend also shaved the man's silky hair that he had used to allure and victimized the women on the ship Ino sailed before they were captured.

He watched as the others stopped themselves from vomiting as Shikamaru pierced Orpheus ears, just like what he did to some ninjas when they bounded in that damn room.

He watched as Shikamaru took out Orpheus' eyes while his best friend says, "That's for all the sins your eyes had seen."

But from all the tortures he received, Orpheus is still alive. Bleeding, broken, wounded, and almost dead but still he was alive. Almost dead is not enough. The guy could still have some tricks up to his sleeve even in his weakened state.

When he was about to tell his friend to stop playing with his prey and just kill it, they heard shrieks. And when he looked back to its origin, he was mortified.

XxXxX

He was cruel, Shikamaru knew that. He did every torture he knew Orpheus did to the villagers and it the ninjas. He even slashed that damned sex of Orpheus who violated his wife way too much than forgivable.

He saw Choji's look, traces of wariness in his best friend's eyes. He knew the message behind it; Kill the bastard, NOW.

He was about to. He decided a single stab on his heart or forehead would be be this bastard's end. But then there was a shriek from behind them; a shriek he knew originated from where Ino is. And he was mortified.

He saw a black portal, much like the one earlier before they attacked Orpheus. 'So the bastard still has a tramp card., eh?' Shikamaru thought. 'Why would he-'

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Ino floated and got sucked by the portal. He quickly rushed to her but it was too late. Ino was stuck in the portal.

He smashed his fist desperately to the portal. The portal seems to enclose once someone entered it; something Orpheus would have since he doesn't want to be followed.

At first it was only Shikamaru's fist which came in contact with the glass-like portal. But he was getting desperate so he resorted to smashing his whole body to it.

"Stop." Shikamaru heard his wife said. Ino must have woken up when he was smashing the frozen portal.

"No... I will get you out from there." Shikamaru said as he continued to smash his self to the portal. He can see the others trying to help him break the glass like damn thing but it was unsuccessful.

"You're hurting yourself Shikamaru... just let it go." Ino said. Shikamaru, frustrated, tapped the portal and bowed his head as he lean in towards it.

"No... I'm not going to let you go." He was crying. "I'm not going to lose you ever again."

Shikamaru could feel Ino's stare at him. "There's nothing we can do... just accept it."

"No... I'll do something, everything, and anything. I'll do what I can to get you out, to be with me again." And he smashed his body again to the portal.

"Stop... stop hurting yourself. Do you know it pains me to see you like this?" Ino cried.

"I don't know what to without you." Shikamaru whispered.

"I'm not going to die. I'm in a portal for Kami's sake Shikamaru. You can see me again. I can be with you again."

"But...-"

"And while this portal sends me to wherever place it takes me, live. For me, for you, for our future, live Shika-kun. And find me."

Shikamaru saw the portal whirling again and it was slowly sucking Ino in it again. Shikamaru panicked.

"INO!" He said, smashing the portal again with his fist. But Ino was sucked to it.

"I believe in you." That was Ino's last words before the portal grew smaller and Shikamaru fell to his knees again.

Laughter echoed throughout the place. Shikamaru shook. And in a flash, he went to the source or laughter.

XxXxX

Sakura saw the whole event. She even shed a tear for her best friend. When Shikamaru left the portal and everyone just seems to be mesmerized by what he was doing, Sakura ran towards the portal.

"Katsuyu..." Sakura summoned the slug.

XxXxX

He was mourning. He knew Ino was not dead... yet. But she was too weak, the medics haven't got much time to fix her; with everything in her broken.

But then someone laugh. That laughter, he loath it. That man doesn't need to laugh. He doesn't need to rub on Shikamaru's face how much he had failed Ino. He stood up and in a flash ran towards Orpheus.

"Where is Ino?! Where did you take her?!" Shikamaru demanded but Orpheus only gave a choking laugh.

The man, surrounded with a pool of blood and his toes and fingers and hair, laughed like there's no tomorrow. He was mocking Shikamaru.

His vision darkened, and he was blinded with rage. He didn't know what came to him. In his blurried vision, he can see his own hands stabbing Orpheus wherever his kunai will lead his hands, even when blood splashed to him.

His kunai struck Orpheus' forehead but Shikamaru was still not content, he deepened it and screwed his weapon in his enemy's head. He left the weapon stuck on Orpheus head but Shikamaru won't be too sure.

He struck Orpheus again to the heart which was not beating anymore and did what he did with Orpheus' forehead. But Shikamaru is still not content.

He ripped Orpheus's arms and legs then chop it to pieces. He pulled Orpheus' head off from the body. That was when his vision cleared.

Shikamaru had killed people before but not as ruthless as he did with Orpheus. He looked at his hands and his body and he was covered in blood. He touched his face and felt some thick liquid and when he saw it was red, he knew it was blood.

Not his blood, no, Orpheus'. He killed the guy, murdered or slaughtered even but he was unhappy. Everyone was supposed to be happy since the main antagonist was dead but not a single cheer can be heard. The aura of everyone was eerie and grief.

No cheers, no laughter, no cries of joy when it was supposed to be a day of victory. Everyone bowed their head and mourned for the loss of another comrade and for another lost soul.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading... please review! :)**

anyway.. I don't know if the portal goes like that.. It's a bit fantasy I can see but hey... the ninjas in Naruto have powers... LOL...

The jutsus I mentioned are real... I think the Kage no Kami no jutsu is on chapter 633... I'm not sure... but i dunno if in real life there are stuffs like that...

Anyway... I think there would be 2 more chapters left and this story would be complete... again...

I THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY... :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes: I am back! :)**

**I hope you'll like this...** and to the guest, I hope you'll make a ff account soon... because I am ecstatic to chat with you... :)

Oh and please welcome, **OreosGoRawrEatMe, **because she is beta-reading this story! So every little mistake would soon be edited thanks to her... I'll reintroduce her again to the first chapter... :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto...

* * *

Months, it's been months since that battle ended. Almost 9 months actually but they still haven't found Ino.

The first few months, everyone were diligent to find Ino but as time passes by they grew tired; tired of all the work they do, tired of finding leads and ending up with false hopes, tired of everything.

Soon, Konoha and the other villages came back to normalcy, and Ino was put aside. Not really forgotten, just placed her to the back of their minds.

After all, Ino's memories bring back tragic ones. But Ino was a part of their history as she was declared a hero. When new books arrived, since the old ones where burned and only a few survived, Ino was included in it. Her life and sacrifice was taught by Iruka and the other teachers in the academy along with the other heroes of Konoha; the Hokage, Jiraiya, Naruto and many others.

To many, what happened with Orpheus was a tragic part of history; like it happened long ago when in truth it happened only months ago. To many, Ino was just a part if history.

But not for Shikamaru, or to some extent Ino's friends and acquaintances.

Since the time of their arrival to Konoha, Shikamaru went straight home. The home he and Ino had spent their months as a couple. The home he and Ino shared their first and last night as husband and wife.

Even when his mother insisted for him to live with her, he didn't. He believes Ino will come home. He kept the whole house clean, his farm attended and his work as head strategist functional, for he believes Ino will get angry if he won't do all of that. But it had almost been nine months and there's still no news of Ino.

"Shikamaru... come out now. Today is your birthday, we need to celebrate." Choji said one day.

"I'm not particularly in the mood to celebrate. I just want to stay at home." He said, 'And wait for Ino.' He wanted to add.

"If you don't come out, I'll drag you out of their and across town towards the barbeque shop."

Shikamaru sighed and went out. He gave up, Choji will definitely do what he said he would do so he just decided to give up and leave with him.

When the two of them arrived, they were quickly greeted by a birthday song. The shop was swarming with people, and Shikamaru got dizzy with all the people approaching him to greet him happy birthday until he and Choji reached their usual booth.

It was a fun night, if only Ino was here it would be way much better.

'Oh Ino, where are you?' He thought as his mother hugged him and placed the cake in front of him.

"Make a wish Shikamaru." Naruto urged.

Shikamaru snorted, "Wishes don't come true."

"Well, there's nothing wrong to try." Kiba said.

"Close your eyes Shikamaru-san and think of the thing you wanted the most then open your eyes and blow the candles." Lee instructed.

Shikamaru sighed and did as he was told. He closed his eyes and started to think of Ino.

'I wish Ino is here. I wish Ino would be found. I wish Ino would be with me until I die.' And he opened his eyes and blew the candles.

Then wishes and gifts swarm him. His mother hugging him every now and then.

"I know this not the gift you wanted but I hope it's enough." He heard his mother mutter to no one in particular though he had a feeling it was him she was unconsciously talking to.

Suddenly, someone burst the doors open and revealed a pink-haired kunoichi. For a moment, Shikamaru thought it would be Ino who would come running to him and hug him tight and then smack him for not inviting her.

"You're late Sakura." Naruto stated. But Sakura was looking at Shikamaru, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Shikamaru..." she started as tears started running down her cheeks though her lips are twisted into a wide grin. "We found her."

Shikamaru's head went spinning and he rushed outside and went straight to hospital. The others followed him while Sakura stated how they found her.

"I sent Katsuyu to her but she was too broken and bruised that Katsuyu sent her to their world and healed them there. It wasn't easy since she's not the only one they need to heal."

"Why didn't Katsuyu said anything? Why didn't you say anything?" Choji asked; half angry, and half of him was happy.

"Katsuyu didn't tell me anything. Ino didn't want her to tell us anything. Not until she knew for sure."

Whatever Sakura said was puzzling Shikamaru to know end but he was more curious of what happened to Ino.

As he reached Ino's room, he couldn't stop himself from rushing towards her.

"Ino!" He cried, and went to gently but tightly hug her, "You're really here."

"I wouldn't want to miss your birthday." Ino said, grinning.

"Why didn't you contact anyone?"

"At first, I was too weak I thought I was going to die. Then I realized something wrong with me and I don't want to burden you so I stayed quiet until I know for sure."

"Know for sure what?" Ino smiled at him. Then Sakura tapped him from the back.

He was astonished when he looked back. Black hair, lazy eyes, and that little yawn. Suddenly, Shikamaru knew what Ino was talking about.

Ino was used by many at that battle. Orpheus even made her his personal sex slave. And Ino was afraid who could have impregnated her. She was afraid that Shikamaru would hate her so she stayed quiet until she know for sure who the father is.

Shikamaru can't help but grin. He scooped the baby out of Sakura's arms and held it in his. This is the best birthday gift he had received in his entire life.

"Happy birthday, Shika-kun." Ino said. Shikamaru stared lovingly at his wife.

Maybe wishes do come true. Maybe sacrifices really bear rewards, rewards that are double than he had expected or what he had gave.

And right now, Shikamaru felt his reward is more worth than his sacrifices. Being with Ino and their little son was more than enough. He just couldn't wish for more.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Actually thank you for supporting the whole story.. because that's the end of it...**

It was nice sharing this story with you guys.. no matter how morbid it is, you stick with me and this story so THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Here's a kiss as a thanks; MWAAAAHHHH!

I know I said two more chapter but believe me, you'll like it more if I end here because if I continue it will only be sad... and I don't like sad endings when they already suffered too much...

**_Thank you again for everything! And support ShikaIno to the end... this ship will never sink, it will keep sailing... so sail with me... :)_**


End file.
